El regreso de un viejo amor
by ZoroTakari
Summary: Tras 8 años de una mala despedida, Tk regresa a Japón por un tiempo. Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero la historia de Tk y Kari continuará, aunque ellos no lo sepan.
1. Prólogo

Hacia 11 años que los 12 niños elegidos habían vencido a Black WarGreymon, Arukenimon y Mummymon. Los niños ya no eran niños, eran ya adultos, y sus vida habían cambiado bastantes.

Joe tenia 26 años. Era medico, tenia su propia consulta dentro del hospital familiar, sonde solo pasaba consulta a aquellos, que le llegaban enfermos, así no tenia que enfrentarse a la sangre que tanto odiaba.

Tai tenia 25 años, era policía, y su gran liderazgo le habían servido para ser una de las personas más importante dentro del cuerpo de policía al que pertenecía.

Matt tenia 25 años seguía con su carrera como cantante no era un cantante de éxito, pero si le permitía hacer lo que mas le gustaba y había estudiado arte dramático y esperaba poder empezar una carrera como actor.

Sora tenia 25 años, había comenzado ha trabajar como psicóloga en una escuela.

Izzy tenia 24 años(aunque aun no los hubiese cumplido), era Informático, trabajaba para una gran empresa la cual lo había reclutado por su gran manejo de los ordenadores, no solo trabajaba en ordenadores, sino también para el funcionamiento de los teléfonos móviles y aparatos de reproducción de música.

Mimi tenia 24 años, vivía en Francia, gracias que su familia tenia dinero hacia 6 años le montaron una tienda de ropa, donde vendían sus propias creaciones y había tenido tanto éxito que ya había abierto media docena de tiendas más.

TK tenia 22 años, vivía en Francia y estudiaba periodismo en La Sorbona(universidad de París) y su sueño era ser escritor.

Kari tenia 22 años, y estaba estudiando en la universidad para poder ser profesora de niños pequeños, este siempre había sido sueño, mientras estudiaba trabajaba de recepcionista en el hospital donde trabaja Joe.

Davis tenia 22 años, no había podido hacer estudios universitarios, pero empezó a trabajar en un bar como camarero hasta que le dieron la oportunidad de empezar ha hacer una de sus pasiones y desde entonces es cocinero, dejo de trabajar en el bar y comenzó a trabajar en un restaurante.

Ken tenia 22 años, hacia 3 años al igual que Tai, que había entrado en el cuerpo de policía, aunque solo hacia trabajo de oficina o trabajo de rescate de baja dificultad, por su corta edad su jefe no deseaba ponerlo a patrullar las calles.

Yolei tenia 23 años. Había acabado de terminar los estudios universitarios de dirección de empresas, pero seguía trabajando en la tienda de su familia.

Cody tenia 19 años. Seguía estudiando y estudiaba derecho deseaba defender a los inocentes y por eso quería ser abogado.

París, Francia

Suena la puerta.

Tk: Ya voy. -abre la puerta y se alegra de ver a su visita ya estaba aquí- Te esperaba, pasa.

Mimi: Hola, Tk. ¿Por fin te llego la carta? -el chico le da carta- ¿Y Catherine? -Preguntaba extrañada-

Tk: Sabes que la cosa no iba realmente bien.

Mimi: ¿Habéis acabado?

Tk: No lo se, ya sabes llevábamos ya 3 años juntos y la cosa no es que últimamente estuviese bien. -resoplaba el chico- Dejemoslo, por favor leeme lo que pone.

Mimi: Vale, vale. -la chica se dispuso a leer la carta que podía cambiar la vida del chico que se había convertido en su mejor amigo- Estimado señor Takaishi, hemos leído su...

Tk: Por favor Mimi, estoy muy nervioso dime lo que pone.-dijo ansioso-

Mimi: Pues ahora no te lo leo. -le dijo para molestar a su amigo y al verle la cara paso a leerle la carta- Vale, estamos muy satisfecho por lo cual editaremos y distribuiremos los ejemplares de su primer libro, tanto en francés como en japones. -esto hizo que ambos se pusiesen muy contentos- ¡Por fin eres escritor!

Tk: Que alegría, no me lo creo, llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto.

Mimi: Tienes que contárselo a tus padres, Matt, a Catherine...

Tk: No, les daré la sorpresa enviándoles el libro o invitándoles a venir con cualquier escusa.

Mimi: ¿Y Catherine? -dijo con duda, Mimi también era amiga de Catherine y no deseaba que su amigos hubiesen terminado su relación-

Tk: Ya veremos como sigue nuestra historia.

Tokio, Japón

Sora: ¿Matt que vas hacer?

Matt: Voy a llamar a mi hermano. El sabia esto, y esta esperando que le diga como acabo la historia. ¿te parece mal?

Sora: No claro que no, llamale será la primera persona en enterarse.

Matt: Vale, pues le llamo ahora.

París, Francia

Tk, regresaba a casa después de celebrar el libro con Mimi y algunos amigos franceses, con Catherine no se había visto. Mientras entraba por la puerta de su casa, su teléfono sonaba.

Tk: ¿Hola? -vio que en el teléfono decía que le llamaban de la casa de su hermano Matt- ¿Matt eres tu?

Matt: Hola hermanito. Sí -le dijo emocionado-

Tk: ¿Sí? ¿Que? -le decía extrañado-

Matt: Que Sora me dijo que sí -le dio en un claro tono de alegría-

Tk: ¿De verdad? Entonces nos vamos de boda.

Matt: Sí y espero que tú, tu novia y Mimi vengáis a la boda,

Tk: Si, por supuesto que iremos, vamos tengo que decirlo a Mimi desde que sepas la fecha me avisas y volamos a Japón.

Matt: Tenemos que verlo, pero queremos casarnos lo antes posible, que ya son 11 años de novios.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato y luego Matt y Sora avisaron a todos sus amigos, y quedaron la noche siguiente para celebrar.

A la noche siguiente estaban todos los niños elegidos que vivían en Japón, además de la novia de Joe, Yuriko. Y el novio de Kari, Hiroshi. Hiroshi era el compañero de Tai en la policía y se llevaba bien con Ken, pero con Davis se llevaba bastante mal.

Tai: No me puedo creer que Matt y Sora se vayan a casar. Pero de verdad me alegro un montón.

Yolei: Si, además tengo ganas de boda son una de las cosas que más me gusta.

Davis: ¿Ya sabéis donde pondréis la lista de boda?

Hiroshi: Regalarles una cena, no ganas dinero para nada más. -el resto se echaron a reír, y a Davis le molesto el comentario-

Davis: Bueno... -Davis había madurado mucho- Ayer hable con Tk, me dijo que vendría con Mimi. -desde que vencieron a Black WarGreymon, Arukenimon y Mummymon se habían echo muy amigos-

Hiroshi: ¿Quienes son Tk y Mimi? -le susurraba a su novia-

Kari: Mimi es una antigua amiga y Tk... fue mi primer... es el hermano de Matt.

Hiroshi: ¿Fue tu primer que? -pregunto celoso- ¿novio? ¿amor? -seguía algo incomodo-

Kari: No importa lo que fuera, ya no es nada -Kari se enfando con Tk, por no querer quedarse con su padre y marcharse con su madre, aunque eran novios ese enfado hizo que no hubiesen hablado en 8 años-

Sora: Si, vendrán solo para la boda, ya sabes Mimi tiene sus tiendas y Tk sigue en la universidad.

Siguió la conversación, y Kari e Hiroshi fueron los primeros en dejar la fiesta.

Hiroshi: ¿Que vas ha hacer esta noche?

Kari: Sabes que mañana trabajo. -le dijo de forma muy fría-

Hiroshi: Bueno eso no quiere decir nada. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? Podríamos tener nuestra propia fiesta. -intento besarla, pero Kari lo esquivo-

Kari: Lo siento prefiero irme a mi casa.

Hiroshi: ¿Pasa algo? -le pregunto preocupado-

Kari: No, solo que estoy un poco cansada. ¿No vemos mañana? -le pregunto mientras le daba pequeños besos rápidos-

Hiroshi: Vale.

Matt y Sora consiguieron fecha para dentro de 4 meses. Esto hizo Mimi y Tk decidieran ir un mes a Japón, y llegarían 3 semanas antes de la boda y se marcharían 1 semana después, durante ese tiempo se quedarían en la antigua casa de Tk en Tokio, esta casa estaba vacía desde que Tk y su madre se habían ido a Francia hacia ya 8 años. Curiosamente coincidió que Mimi y su familia también se mudaban.


	2. La sorpresa

**La Sorpresa**

3 meses y 1 semana después.

Tokio, Japón

Un avión aterrizaba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, el avión llegaba desde el aeropuerto de París-Orly. De ese avión bajaron dos chicos los cuales se disponían a dar una sorpresa al futuro matrimonio. Para ello solo habían avisado a dos personas Davis y Cody. La razón de que solo lo supiesen ellos se debía a que Davis y Cody, además del futuro matrimonio habían visto a Mimi y a Tk en los últimos 8 años. Davis y Cody habían ido a visitarles 2 veces en los dos últimos años, mientras Sora y Matt los visitaban todos los años, durante los últimos 5 años.

Mimi: Bueno me alegro que todo con Catherine este mejor, ¿volveréis a ser novios?

Tk: Realmente no lo se, este viaje nos dará una nueva perceptiva. Voy a llamar a Davis, para que él y Cody vayan a mi casa, a preparar la sorpresa que les daremos.

Mimi: Vale, tengo ganas de ver a los chicos, hace muchos años que no nos vemos, pero ahora mismo de lo que mas ganas tengo es de descansar, el viaje me dejo muy cansada. -Tk intentaba llamar pero no lo lograba-

Tk: Mimi dejame tu teléfono el mio no da señal.

Mimi: Toma -le dio el móvil- Yo voy a buscar un taxi.

Tk llamo y quedo con los chicos en su casa, mientras Mimi detuvo un taxi y viajaron hacia el antiguo apartamento de la familia de Tk.

Mientras en el hospital de la isla artificial de Odaiba.

Joe: Bueno, parece que hoy es un día tranquilo, me voy a casa. Si quieres puedes marcharte.

Kari: ¿Sí? Gracias, creo que aprovecharé y quedaré con Hiroshi haber si nos vamos al cine.

Joe: ¿Alguna película en especial? Es que yo voy con mi novia y no se que ver.

Kari: No lo sé, buscaremos una donde nos podamos reír.

Joe: Nosotros haremos lo mismo, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Kari: No, yo llamo ahora a Hiroshi y así aprovecharemos el día.

Kari e Hiroshi decidieron ir a Shinjuku, a algún centro comercial, donde comer, ver tiendas y ver una película y así pasar todo el día.

Mas tarde, en casa de Tk.

Mimi: Entonces, haremos eso pasaremos por ese bar, y les daremos una gran sorpresa. -dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

Cody: No puedo esperar para ver la cara de los chicos sobre todo la de Matt y Sora.

Davis: Deberían hacerse pasar por una pareja francesa. Esa ropa, lo puede hacer pasar desapercibido.

Tk: Recordar que cuando les llamemos, debe distraerlos.

Cody: Tu tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Verdad Davis?

Davis: Creo que ya tengo una idea. -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- Luego debo pasar por la pastelería de enfrente de mi casa.

Mimi: Bien, pues decidido, lo siento chicos, pero me voy a dormir un rato estoy cansada del avión.

Tk: Vale, luego nos vemos. Chicos vamos a dar una vuelta me apetece ver algo de como ha cambiado Tokio en estos años. Y tengo que comprar algo para comer este mes.

Davis: La comida europea donde la venden es en Shinjuku.

Cody: Pues vamos para allá. -los chicos estaban emocionados por estar otra vez junto a su amigo-

Shinjuku, Tokio.

La pareja enamorada paseaba tras su día juntos.

Hiroshi: El día ha sido genial, pero debemos ir a tu casa, así te cambias para vernos con los demás.

Kari: Vale, entonces, me dejas en mi casa y tu ¿te iras a la tuya a cambiarte?

Hiroshi: Sí, cuando me cambie vuelvo a por ti. -Hiroshi se da cuenta de que en la acera de enfrente se encuentra Davis- fíjate por allí esta tu amigo cocinero.

Kari: No entiendo por que lo dices así te cae mal.

Hiroshi: No es eso, sabes que soy celoso y Davis ha estado toda su vida enamorado de ti.

Kari: Eso fue cuando eramos niños, ya hemos crecido y sabes que no siente nada por mi. -Hiroshi le sonrío, pero no estaba muy conforme- Vamos a saludarle.

Davis: Ey, hola pareja. -dijo mientras esperaba que Cody y Tk salieran con las compras- ¿Que hacéis por aquí?

Hiroshi: Dar una vuelta, y tú esto esta muy lejos de tu casa.

Davis: Vine a comprar algo para cocinar, hay especias muy difícil de encontrar. -estaba incomodo, por que quería que Kari no viese a Tk, aún- Bueno voy a buscar las especias. -hizo como que entraba al ver que Tk y Cody estaban pagando para irse.

Kari: Vale, Hiroshi y yo también nos vamos, hasta después.

Tk: Que cara esta la comida en Japón, en Francia por menos dinero te llevas muchas mas cosas. -Tk, ve a Davis hablando con Kari- ¿quien es esa chica tan guapa con la que habla Davis? ¿una posible novia?, por una chica así yo me quedaría a vivir en Japón. -dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

Cody: ¿Esa? ¿No la reconoces? Es Kari. -dijo mientras se reía-

Tk: Como, ¿de verdad? -dijo sintiendo algo de vergüenza-

Davis: De verdad ¿que? -dijo para ponerse al hilo de la conversación.-

Cody: Tk dice que por Kari, se quedaría en Japón. -dijo para molestar a Tk-

Davis: ¿Como que te quedarías en Japón? Ya sabes el primer amor no se olvida.

Tk: Bromeaba, además, no sabia que era ella. -se sentía ridículo-

Davis: Veras como se alegra de verte.

Tk: No lo se, la cosa acabo muy mal entre nosotros, es más desde que decidí irme con mi madre no hemos hablado, en mis dos últimas semanas en Japón no hablamos nada, ni siquiera se despidió.

Cody: Bueno, esta noche saldremos de dudas. Vamos, Davis me podría dejar en mi casa primero.

Davis: Vale, cuando vayas a salir, llámame para recordarme y así llevar la distracción.

Tokio, Japón

En la cafetería ya habían llegados casi todos, solo faltaban Kari, Hiroshi, Tai y la "sorpresa".

Cody: Davis, acaban de llamarme ya están llegando. -le dijo entre susurros-

Davis: Vale. -saco un libro- Matt, Sora una amiga tiene una pastelería y dijo que les haría precio, tomen esto es un libro, escojan la tarta que prefieran para la boda. -Davis les dio el libro-

Tai: Hola chicos -Dijo cuando llego junto a su hermana y su compañero de trabajo-

Yolei: Hola Kari, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -dijo muy seria-

Kari: Si claro, vamos a la barra.

Yolei: Es un secreto promete que no lo contarás.

Kari: Si claro, te lo prometo. -a Kari le sorprendió- ¿De que se trata?

Yolei: Ayer por fin ocurrió, Ken me beso. Ya somos novios. -le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Kari: Y por que quieres que sea un secreto, ahora podemos los 4.

Yolei: Ya lo se, pero Ken y yo estamos empezando y preferimos que nadie se entere. Pero, tu eres mi mejor amiga y tenia que contárselo. -ambas se reían-

Sora: A mi me gusta esta tarta. -dijo señalando a una tarta de frutas confitadas-

Matt: Tiene que tener chocolate, sino no puede ser nuestra tarta.

La distracción de Davis era perfecta, no se habían dado cuenta de que dos personas habían entrado en la cafetería y estaban al lado.

Tk: Perdón, pero tontos enamorados que no nos estáis mirando, estamos aquí. -les dijo en francés-

Matt: Lo siento, pero no hablamos francés. -ni siquiera los miro, ambos se quedaron completamente quitos a ver si miraban-

Joe: No hablamos francés, lo siento. -el tampoco los reconocía, y esto hizo que Mimi se riera-

Tk: Ni hablas francés, ni eres capaz de reconocer la voz de tus familiares -dijo riéndose-

Matt y Sora los miraron y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

Joe: ¿Los conocen? -le dijo a Izzy y Davis-

Izzy: No lo se. -dijo intrigado-

Davis: Son Tk y Mimi. -todos se alegraron y se levantaron a saludar a sus antiguos amigos, todos menos Hiroshi y Yuriko dado que no los conocían.

Kari: ¿Que pasa allí? -refiriéndose a la zona donde estaban sus amigos- ¿A quienes están abrazando?

Yolei: Vamos a enterarnos. -se acerca con Kari- ¿Que Pasa?

Izzy: Tenemos visita desde Francia. -le dijo con una sonrisa-

Yolei: No puede ser. -Yolei se abrazo con Tk y Kari con Mimi, luego se abrazaron Yolei y Mimi-

Kari: Hola Tk. -le dijo de una forma muy incomoda-

Tk: Hola Kari. -se abrazaron, fue un abrazo tenso- ¿cuanto tiempo?

Kari: Si demasiado. -dijo con una sonrisa falsa- Me alegro de verte.

Los chicos contaba anécdotas a los chicos venidos de Francia y al revés Tai y Ken se fueron pronto ya que trabajar temprano, y Yolei se fue para poder acompañar a Ken. Hiroshi se marchó, pero Kari prefirió quedarse. Poco a Poco se fueron marchando todos.

Sora: Matt y yo nos marchamos, Mimi te vienes y así hablamos esta noche, puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche.

Mimi: Vale Sora, nos vemos mañana rubio, -refieriendose a Tk- adiós a todos.

Tk: Adiós amiga, adiós hermano, adiós cuñada.

Izzy: Bueno yo también me voy, ¿se van a quedar? -le pregunto a Tk y Kari que eran los únicos que quedaban-

Kari: Hasta que termine la copa. -Izzy se marcho y llego un momento tenso otra vez- Perdona, Tk.

Tk: ¿Por que tengo que personarte? -dijo con una sonrisa-

Kari: Ya sabes, por lo de hace 8 años, fui muy inmadura.

Tk: No importa, fue una pena que acabáramos así, siempre has sido una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Kari: ¿Yo he sido muy importante en tu vida? -dijo con una sonrisa-

Tk: Eras mi mejor amiga, pero a ti te di mi primer beso y fuiste mi primer amor.

Kari: Tu también lo fuiste... lo has sido. -hablaban tranquilamente, mientras se acercaban a la puerta- Me alegro que estés aquí, espero que hablemos mientras este por aquí.

Tk: ¿Mañana nos veremos? -Era el día que Izzy cumplía 24, y celebraría una fiesta.-

Kari: Sí, nos vemos allí. Hasta mañana.

Tk: Hasta mañana. -se despidieron y cada uno se fue en su dirección.-


	3. El cumpleaño de Izzy

El cumpleaños de Izzy

La fiesta ya había comenzado. Poco a poco los invitados llegaban a la fiesta, mientras la música sonaba, cada vez se animaba más la fiesta. La fiesta se celebraba en un bar el cual cerró por completo, para que solo estuviesen en la fiesta aquellas personas a las que habían invitado.

Izzy: Gracias por venir. -estaba muy feliz en su cumpleaños-

Mimi: Felicidades, ahora tenemos la misma edad.

Izzy: Sí, el resto están por allí. Faltan algunos Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken, pero el resto están todos.

Tk: Vale, pues vamos hacia allá.

Izzy: Que bien que por un cumpleaños o celebración estemos todos los que comenzamos la historia en el mundo digimon. -dijo con gran felicidad-

Sora: Pues sí es cierto. Quien nos diría que hace 14 años que esto llegaría el día en el que estuviésemos así.

Kari: Es cierto, pero no estamos todos. Faltan Gatomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Piyomon y Patamon. -dijo con tristeza-

Joe: Tienes razón, ellos también fueron parte de esa historia, ojala pudiésemos reunirnos. -dijo con nostalgia-

Tk: Pero no solo ellos Gennai, Elecmon, Andromon, Centarumon, Leomon, Ogremon,Whamon, Piximon, Wizardmon...

Matt: Pues si, ojala pudiésemos volver allá. Me gustaría volver a verlos, volver a conversar con ellos.

Izzy: Cada día miro si la puerta esta abierta, pero no. Tampoco puedo contactar con el mundo digimon.

Tai: Si, pero no nos pongamos triste estamos en una fiesta, y además es el cumpleaños de Izzy, vamos a celebrarlo.

Matt: Exacto, además se por que lo siento que tarde o temprano volveremos. -se acercaron Hiroshi y Yuriko-

Hiroshi: ¿Volver a donde? -dijo para conocer la conversación que hablaban-

Tk: Al lugar más maravilloso del mundo, aunque realmente no este en este mundo. -dijo mientras se marchaba a la pista de baile del bar-

Hiroshi: ¿Que a querido decir?

Kari: Nada cariño, no lo entenderías.

Mimi: Yo también voy para allá francesito. -dijo bromeando-

Mientras que Mimi y Tk se iban a la pista, el resto llegaban juntos, y el grupo se dispersaba por el bar.

Hiroshi: ¿A que vino eso? -dijo con mal humor-

Kari: Cariño, ¿a que te refieres?

Hiroshi: A la mirada que le echaste a ese rubito.

Kari: ¿Qué? Dejate de cuentos, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Hiroshi: Espero que sea así si no...

Kari: ¿Si no que? -dijo enfadada-

Hiroshi: Nada, nada. Ahora no me vengas a pelear. -quiso dejarla la pelea-

Kari: Empezaste tu y lo sabes, siempre haces lo mismo tiras la piedra y encojes la mano.

Hiroshi: ¿Como? Si eres tu, parece que te gusta verme celoso, y llegará un día donde yo...

Tk: Kari. -interrumpió la pelea- ¿Puedo invitarte a bailar una canción? -mira a Hiroshi- ¿Si no te importa que baile con tu novia?

Kari: Si claro, como no voy a bailar contigo.

Hiroshi: Si me importa, -dijo cuando Kari se llevo a Tk hacia la pista- y más contigo.

Kari y Tk comenzaron a bailar, bajo la atenta mirada de un celoso Hiroshi.

Tk: Mira que habíamos echo cosas juntos, pero nunca habíamos bailado juntos.

Kari: Nunca quisiste sabes y sabías que a mi me encanta bailar.

Tk: Pero yo lo odiaba y lo sigo odiando. -le dijo sonriendo-

Kari: ¿Entonces por que bailas conmigo?

Tk: Es un día especial. El cumpleaños de Izzy y encima después de mucho tiempo estamos juntos.

Kari: ¿Como que estamos juntos? -dijo nerviosa-

Tk: Bailando, y en la misma ciudad. -dijo riéndose-

Kari: Tengo que hacerte preguntas personales, ya sabes hace mucho que no hablamos y que no se nada de ti.

Tk: Ok, pero luego pregunto, yo.

Kari: ¿Que esta haciendo trabajas, estudias, las 2 cosas? ¿tiene novia?

Tk: Espera poco a poco, pues...-llego Hiroshi alterado-

Hiroshi: Kari lo siento tengo que irme, no tengo ganas de quedarme.

Kari: Espera vine contigo voy contigo.

Hiroshi: ¿No prefieres quedarte?

Kari: No voy contigo. -Tk era testigo de la tensa conversación que mantenía la pareja- Tk, ¿Te llamo y quedamos para hablar?

Tk: Como quieras, ya sabes.

Hiroshi y Kari se marcharon, mientras el resto celebraba la fiesta. Mimi se acercó a Tk.

Mimi: ¿Que paso con Kari? -dijo provocándole-

Tk: ¿Que va a pasar? -dijo reacio a las bromas de su amiga.-

Mimi: ¿Salimos a tomar aire y hablamos mas tranquilos? -Tk le hizo el gesto de que estaba de acuerdo y salieron del local-

Mientras fuera del local, entraba en el coche la pareja.

Kari: Irnos, tan temprano y ni siquiera me pude despedir de Izzy.

Hiroshi: Todavía puedes quedarte. -dijo enfadado-

Kari: No, me voy contigo, que por algo soy tu novia.

Hiroshi: Parece no acordarte. -le reprochó-

Kari: ¿A que te refieres? -le replico ofendida-

Hiroshi: Ese rubito francés cuando pretendes quedar con él. -le decía celoso-

Kari: El era mi mejor amigo, y quiero saber como le va, que hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de él-

Hiroshi: ¿Si era tu mejor amigo, por que no sabes nada de él? -le dijo curioso-

Kari: De amigos pasamos a novios y la cosa acabo mal, desde que terminamos no habíamos vuelto conversar.

Hiroshi: Fueron novios... -cada vez le gustaba menos que Kari se acercará a Tk-

Kari: Tranquilo fue hace 8 años. Mi primer amor. -se quedo muy seria-

Mientras fuera del bar donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de Izzy.

Mimi: Te conozco Takaishi. ¿Volvieron sentimiento antiguos?

Tk: Sí. -Mimi le miró sorprendida, ¿lo había reconocido?- Fue mi mejor amiga, no podemos quedarnos con ese recuerdo toda la vida.

Mimi: Si si, claro, por supuesto. te creerás que soy tonta. -le suena el móvil de Mimi- ¿Quien será? y a esta hora seguramente será de Francia.

Tk: ¿Quien es? -Mimi miro el móvil y se quedo paralizada- ¿No lo vas a responder?

Mimi: Si quieres vuelve a dentro luego hablamos.

El coche estaba cerca del piso donde vivía Kari.

Hiroshi: Entonces, todo olvidado, ¿verdad?

Kari: No, esta perdonado. Sabes, que no me gustas que seas celoso. -dijo un poco cansada-

Hiroshi: No volvamos a discutir, mejor lo dejamos intentaré no ser tan celoso. Pero quiero que sepas que si soy celoso es por que te quiero.

Kari: Yo también te quiero. -le sonríe- Pues, ya llegamos. Que vas ha hacer ¿duermes en mi piso o te vas al tuyo?

Hiroshi: Hace falta que te responda. -le respondió con una mirada pícara-

La pareja se besó y se marcharon piso de Kari, para pasar la noche juntos.

La fiesta había terminado y Mimi seguía hablando por el móvil.

Tk: Mimi, ¿nos vamos?, dice Tai que nos lleva.

Mimi: Vámonos. -y siguió hablando con el móvil- Entonces no veremos pronto, adiós Marion. -colgó el móvil y se dirigió hacia el coche de Tai-

Tai: ¿Ya?, pues vámonos. -arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia la casa de Tk-

Tk: Gracias Tai. Mimi y yo tenemos el carnet de conducir pero solo nos vale en territorio europeo. -a Tk no le gustaba mucho depender de alguien para moverse-

Tk y Mimi entraban por la puerta del piso.

Tk: ¿Me vas a decir quien te llamó?

Mimi: Pues me llamo Marion. -este era un amigo de Mimi y Tk- Ya sabes que dijimos que vendrían y se unirían a nosotros, y pasaríamos unos días en Japón.

Tk: Si claro, ¿ya han reservado el viaje?

Mimi: Sí, pero no me dijo cuando vendrían. -dijo feliz-

Tk: ¿Vienen todos? -respondió con gran interés-

Mimi: No lo sé, no pregunte quienes venían. Pero si la pregunta es si viene Catherine es sí y con Claude.

Tk: Genial. ¿Con Claude?

Mimi: Ahora están saliendo junto, me lo contó Marion.

Aunque Tk y Catherine había terminado oficialmente hacia menos de un mes, a Tk le ponía muy nervioso ver a su ex novia, con un nuevo novio. Tk aun seguía sintiendo muchas cosas por ella. Además esta chica salía con Claude, era un chico con quien tenia un relación bastante mala, tanto que ya se ignoraban mutuamente.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que habeis leido este capitulo como los 2 anteriores. Y especialmente a Yuri(<strong>anaiza18<strong>) y a **kendra-MD** por sus Reviews .


	4. Una tarde ¿tranquila?

**Una tarde ¿tranquila?**

Era el día después de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Izzy, Kari y su novio Hiroshi habían tenido grandes discusiones a lo largo de la noche, pero habían conseguido solucionar sus problemas y la noche había acabado bien. Mientras la noche de Tk, era diferente estaba en una fiesta con los amigos de su infancia, y además estaba intentando que su relación con Kari, tuviese mejor final, pero cuando su mejor amiga recibió una llamada, no pensó que esa llamada le dejaría muy intranquilo cuando Mimi le contó, y le impediría dormir. Tk sabía que Catherine llegaría a Francia pero no sabía cuando. Solo sabia que llegaría a Japón con su nuevo novio.

Ya era de día, y mientras algunos dormían otros tenían que despertarse para ir a trabajar.

Hiroshi: Mi amor, mi amor. -decía mientras despertaba a la dormilona- Buenos días, perdona por despertarte, pero es que quería despedirme.

Kari: Hola, cariño. ¿Ya te vas? -dijo media dormida-

Hiroshi: Si, desayunaré con Tai y luego me iré a trabajar. ¿Que vas ha hacer hoy? Tu primer día de vacaciones en el trabajo.

Kari: Descansar, no la verdad es que no sé. -todavía adormilada-

Hiroshi: Realmente no sabe, o no me quieres decir.

Kari: No enserio, me gustaría llamar a Tk y comer algo, así me entero de lo que esta sucediendo en su vida.

Hiroshi: Llamalo. -dijo casi sin pensar-

Kari: ¿Seguro? ¿No tendrás problemas? -Kari quería llamarlo, pero no si esto suponía un problema para Hiroshi-

Hiroshi: Tranquila, confío en ti. Te quiero mi amor. ¿Lo llamarás? -A Kari le sorprendió ver que su novio le animará a salir con otro chico.

Kari: Si creo que lo llamaré. Te quiero, -beso a su chico que se marchaba- cuando llegue te llamo.

Mientras en casa de Tk. A Tk le costo mucho dormir, la noticia de que su ex, llegaría algún día que él desconocería con su nuevo novio.

Mimi: ¿Como te encuentras?

Tk: Estoy bien. Solo que no tengo ganas de toparme con Catherine y Claude. -dijo el nombre del novio de este, con un tono diferente-

Mimi: Aun no estarán por aquí, así que deja de pensar en ello.

Tk: Vale mejor pensemos en ti.

Mimi: ¿En mi? -dijo sorprendida- ¿a que te refieres?

Tk: Sí, ¿cuando te volveré a ver con novio?

Mimi: Eso es asunto mio.

Tk: En el avión, me quería decir algo, pero al final no me contaste.

Mimi: Voy hacerme caso a mi misma, mejor no pienso en ello, cuando tenga que enfrentarme a ello te cuento.

Mimi y Tk, no solo se consideraban sus mejores amigos. Sino que se lo contaban absolutamente todo. Y a Tk le preocupaba, o mas bien le intrigaba que Mimi no le quisiese contar, ¿de que se podía tratar?

Mientras en otra casa, Kari no dejaba de mirar un papel, y el teléfono, y seguía sin dejar de mirar el papel, hasta que se decidió a llamar.

Y el teléfono suena en casa de Tk.

Tk: Cogelo tu, Mimi.

Mimi: Mejor cogelo tu, que yo no sé quien puede ser.

Tk: Este numero, solo lo deben tener mis padres y mi hermano. Bueno dejalo ya respondo yo.

(Tk, descolgó)

Tk: ¿Hola?

Kari: Ho...Hola. -dijo nerviosa, Kari no se explicaba por que estaba tan nerviosa-

Tk: ¿Sora? No, ¿quien eres? -dijo con dudas-

Kari: ¿Soy yo, Kari?

Tk: ¿Kari? ¿Aun tenías mi número? -dijo con alegría-

Kari: No lo perdí, se lo pedí a Davis, espero que no te importe.

Tk: No claro, ¿que querías?

Kari: Anoche te dije que teníamos una charla pendiente, haber si querías que fuésemos... ¿que fuésemos a comer juntos y así hablamos y nos contamos como van nuestras vidas? -tenia miedo que Tk le dijese que no, Kari no entendía por que estaba tan nerviosa, solo quería quedar con un antiguo novio, pero que también fue su mejor amigo.-

Tk: Sí, claro. ¿Cuando y donde?

Kari: ¿En cuatro horas en Shibuya?

Tk: Perfecto, nos vemos allí.

Kari: Hasta después.

(Colgaron sus teléfonos)

Mimi: ¿Quien era?

Tk: Kari, quería que comiésemos juntos.

Mimi: Ojo, don Juan, Kari tiene novio, no te interpongas en una pareja y más cuando te iras en una semana.

Tk: Sabes, que estuve muy enamorado de Kari, pero ya no siento nada, es solo una vieja amiga.

Mimi: Y una ex.

Tk: Tranquila Mimi, además de reencontrarme con una vieja amiga, me olvidaré de Catherine por un rato.

Mimi: Vale, ya sabes. Yo me voy a ir con Sora a ver menús de boda. Esta noche hablamos.

Tk: Sí. Escoge bien, ya sabes que comida me gusta. -Ambos se rieron-

Kari se preparaba para la salida con Tk, pero mientras había recibido la visita de su amiga Yolei.

Yolei: ¿Por que dudas tanto sobre que te vas a poner?

Kari: No dudo.

Yolei: Ya sabes no es una salida con un amigo cualquiera.

Kari: Si lo es.

Yolei: No lo es admitelo.

Kari: Vale, no lo es. Sabes que Tk fue muy importante en mi vida y acabo muy mal, solo quiero que la historia con alguien que fue tan importante acabe mejor.

Las horas pasaron y ya estaban en Shibuya y Kari esperaba muy nerviosa, parecía que el chico se retrasaba.

Kari: ¿Que raro, por que no habrá venido? -estaba muy nerviosa y Tk no llegaba-

Tk llegaba corriendo.

Tk: Hola -dijo mientras resoplaba- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero esto a cambiado muchísimo.

Kari: No pasa nada -se echo a reír- Por lo menos ya estas aquí.

Ellos empezaron ha conversar, sobre sus estudios, sus trabajos y luego pasaron a su parte más personal.

Tk: Entonces Hiroshi y Davis no se llevan bien.

Kari: Es que Hiroshi es muy celoso.

Tk: ¿Y te dejo salir con tu ex? -la palabra ex, los dejo un poco serio- ¿Con un viejo amigo? ¿Y tan guapo?

Kari: No eres tan guapo. -ambos se echaron a reír-

Tk: Y... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas con tu novio?

Kari: Mas de año y medio, 20 meses.

Tk: Tanto wooo, van enserio. -sonríe a su amiga-

Kari ¿Y tu tienes novia?

Tk: Hubo una chica, estuvimos casi 3 años, lo dejamos hace menos de un mes, me enteré que ya tiene novio. -se le notaba que aun estaba reciente, y obviamente Kari lo notó-

Kari: ¿Estabas enamorado?

Tk: Pues si, pero la cosa entre nosotros estaban mal, aunque después de dejarlo, nuestra relación mejoró.

Kari: ¿Y pensaste que podrían volver?

Tk: Cada vez que me enamoro de verdad me destrozan.

Kari: ¿Ya te habías enamorado y como acabo esa historia?

Tk: Conoces el final perfectamente. -Kari se dio cuenta que era ella-

Kari: Para mi también fue difícil, y era muy inmadura, no te di tratar así.

Tk: No pasa nada, estamos cambian el final ¿verdad?

Kari: Pues sí, nos lo debíamos.

El día pasaba Kari y Tk se lo habían pasado genial, y era el momento de despedirse.

Kari: Bueno pues nos vemos mañana, en el bar.

Tk: Si, mañana nos veremos, gracias por el día de hoy.

Kari: Nos lo debíamos, Mañana nos vemos.

Tk fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sin darse cuenta Kari viró la cabeza, y sus labios se encontraron y se dieron ese beso inocente, pero le dejo muy incomodo.

Kari: Adiós, mañana nos vemos. -dijo muy incomoda-

Tk: Adiós. -respondió muy incomodo-

Los chicos se alejaban hacia sus casas, pero por alguna razón, ese incomodo e inocente beso, hacia que mientras se alejaban y pensaban en ese beso, se sonrieran.

¿Ese beso podía ser algo más?

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir leyendo mis capitulos.<p>

El 5º capitulo ya lo tengo escrito, pero antes quiero hacer 6º capitulo, por si quiero corregirlo.


	5. La resaca se pierde con una cita parejas

**La resaca se pierde con una cita entre parejas**

Los labios de Tk y Kari se encontraron no fue su intención, pero aun así sucedió y les dejo en una situación aun más incomoda que la que estuvieron anteriormente. Durante la noche hubo muchísima tensión, Kari y Tk trataban no mirarse demasiado, el clima estaba tensón por suerte para ellos, nadie se dio cuenta, y mucho menos Hiroshi. Ambos querían contarlo, a algunos de su amigos, Tk no podía decirle nada a Mimi, podía molestarle aunque nunca tuviese la intención, ni tampoco quisiese que pasará. Kari llamó a Yolei y a Yuriko con la intención de contar lo que había pasado, mientras Davis y Cody habían ido a visitar a Tk, y durante la conversación, los temas que conversaron derivaron en la cita de Tk y Kari, Tk acabó contando lo que había sucedido lo del beso.

Davis: ¡La besaste! -dijo sorprendido-

Tk: No fue un beso real, solo se tocaron nuestros labios.

Cody: El destino quiso que os besaseis.

Davis: Estas muy místico últimamente. -cansado que en los últimos meses Cody se refería en mucha de sus afirmaciones, en destino, las estrellas...-

Cody: Piensalo bien. Hizo que se quedarán solos en el bar el día que regresaron, durante el cumpleaños de Izzy, pasaste justo cuando se peleaba con su novio, y ahora hizo que vuestros labios se cruzaron.

Davis: Casualidades, y lo del beso, tal vez sea que estaban con ganas de besaros.

Tk: ¿Que dices? -dijo alterado-

Davis: Donde había amor, y más cuando había tanto amor como el que existían entre vosotros dos siempre quedará algo.

Tk: Nos amábamos, pero ya no nos amamos. Cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, también fue inesperado, pero nos amábamos tanto que sin saber nos besamos, y fue especial. No fue muy parecido a lo de anoche.

Mientras Kari le contaba a las chicas, lo que había pasado.

Kari: Fue raro cuando nuestros labios se unieron despierto algo en mi, hacia tiempo que no me pasaba algo con un chico así.

Yuriko: ¿Hiroshi?

Kari: No lo sé, estoy enamorada de él, pero cuando le beso a él no siento nada como lo sentí anoche.

Yolei: Vas a contárselo a Hiroshi. -dijo con curiosidad-

Kari: No, Tk se irá en poco tiempo, y no quiero perder algo por lo que he luchado tanto, por alguien quien se marchará muy pronto. -dijo muy seria y con la mirada perdida hacia la calle vista por la ventada de su casa-

Yolei: Pero no es alguien, es Tk. -le recordó-

Kari: ¿Y que? -dijo angustiada-

Yolei: Es tu primer amor, y eso no se olvida.

Kari: Ya lo sé. -dijo preocupada- No se que hacer. -su preocupación era muy clara-

Yolei: Deberías decirlo a Hiroshi y alejarte de Tk.

Yuriko: No se lo digas, pero si debería alejarte de Tk, es tu amor de la infancia, puede que solo sea que como nunca te acostaste con él, solo sea el morbo una relación sexual.

Yolei: Yuriko, siempre que lo orientas todo hacia el sexo. -dijo algo molesta por la afirmación-

Yuriko: Sabes que no suelo equivocarme. ¿Que piensas hacer Kari?

Kari: Ya veré, pero creo que lo mejor es que me aleje de Tk.

Mientras en la casa de Tk.

Davis: Sentiste algo. -refiriéndose al beso-

Tk: ¿Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron? Pues no,

Cody: Seguro, eso chispa no habrá echo prender la llama otra vez.

Tk: Seguro, además esa llama solo nos quemaría. Voy solo voy a estar un mes, menos de 30 días, así que no sería justo ni pensar en ello. Ni para mi, y menos para ella o su novio.

Davis: Solo llevas 4 días, y mira lo que ha pasado. Te quedan 24 días y no se que puede pasar. - dijo proféticamente-

Cody: Esta escrito en la estrellas, y debemos esperar unos días para poder leerlo.

Davis: Cody... -dijo molesto-

(Casa de la chicas)

Yuriko: ¿Entonces estas con Ken? -le pregunto a Yolei-

Yolei: Sí, que liberación poder decirlo.

Kari: Si, solo lleváis 5 días. -se echo a reír-

Yolei: Llevo tanto tiempo esperando que el no poder contarlo durante este tiempo se me ha echo larguísimo. -les contaba-

Yuriko: Eres muy exagerada. Pero por primera vez, desde que nos conocemos estamos las 3 con pareja. -hacia 3 años que se conocieron y se hicieron amigas, Yuriko conoció a Kari, en la universidad donde eran compañeras de clase, esto hizo que se conociera con Joe-

Kari: Si, tal vez deberíamos salir las 3 parejas.

Yuriko: ¿Cena de parejas?, no de varias parejas.

Yolei: Me encantaría. ¿Cuando podríamos hacerlo? -dijo ansiosa, pues nunca había participado en una cita de parejas-

Yuriko: Cuando quieran, las 2. Me apetece demasiado, nunca he salido con otras parejas. -admitió-

Yolei: Yo tampoco. -admitió-

Kari: ¿Lo hacemos hoy? -dijo, las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas-

Yuriko: Vale, yo llamaré a Joe y le pregunto.

Yolei: Yo haré lo mismo con Ken. Pero antes, cuentanos tanta prisa es por ese chico japones rubio, muy guapo que vive en Francia, al cual besaste.

Kari: No, solo me apetece salir. -ninguna de sus amigas le creyó-

Yuriko: Luego nos llamamos, dependiendo si nuestros chicos quieren ir. Adiós.

Yolei: Es verdad, luego hablamos. Adiós. -las dos chicas se fueron-

Varias horas después las chicas había salido con sus parejas, a esa cita de parejas, la cita consistía en una película en el cine, para luego completarla con una cena. La película que había escogido, era de miedo. A las chicas no le gusto demasiado, que se viera la película que ellos escogieron ver. Lo cual había echo que las chicas se encontrarán algo enfadas, pero aun así estaban contentas al estar, pro primera vez, todas con pareja y en su primera cita de parejas.

Yolei: Entonces, nos besamos. -contaba la historia de como Ken y ella empezaron su relación-

Ken: Y desde ese ansiado momento empezamos a salir juntos. -concluyó-

Kari: Y yo me he alegrado, lo he vivido desde fuera, y ahora me ha echo muy feliz.

Joe: Ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos.

Hiroshi: Tienes toda la razón. La cuenta. -pido para poder marcharse-

Ken: ¿Por que no aprovechamos para irnos a la playa y junto a la hoguera, seguimos con la conversación?

Yuriko: Me gusta como piensa tu novio. -le dijo a Yolei-

Yolei: Verdad, es perfecto. -le sonrió a su chico-

Joe: Pues vale, vámonos. -llego la cuenta, los chicos pagaron, como muestra de caballerosidad, y por el enfado de las chicas-

Las parejas caminaban hacia la playa.

Hiroshi: ¿Por que razón te gusta esa playa y no la otra que esta mas cerca?

Ken: El amanecer en esta playa es... Tenéis que verlo y lo entendereís.

Yuriko: Lo que estas haciendo es crear demasiadas expectativas, no se si será lo mejor.

Ken: Pues me callo y luego lo verán.

Kari: Lo mejor, me apetece un helado, luego los alcanzo.

Hiroshi: Te acompaño, ¿alguno quiere?

Todos: No gracias.

Kari: Pues luego nos vemos, ya les alcanzaremos.

Mientras muy cerca dos amigo paseaban por la calle.

Tk: ...Y la besé. -Aunque no quiso contárselo, se vio obligado a contárselo a su amiga-

Mimi: ¿La besaste? -dijo algo enfadada-

Tk: Si, y fue muy especial. -le respondió con vergüenza-

Mimi: ¿Por que has esperado tanto para contármelo? -le preguntó-

Tk: Realmente, no quería decírtelo, sabia que te molestaría. -respondió con la cabeza agachada-

Mimi: Me molesta, pero ella tiene novio y mejor será olvidarlo. -le aconsejo a su mejor amigo-

Tk: Pero... -el sabia que probablemente Mimi tenia razón-

Mimi: Hazme caso, por favor Tk. Dejalo pasar. -esta muy seria, le preocupaba que sus dos amigos, se hiciesen daño mutuamente-

Tk: Te prometo que lo intentaré, pero ese beso... -esta afirmación los dejo en un silencia hasta que Mimi le dijo-

Mimi: Entonces ese beso significo mucho. -coincidieron con Hiroshi y Kari, al doblar estos la esquina, pero Mimi y Tk no se dieron cuenta-

Tk: Si, significó mucho, fue muy real sigo enamorado. -Kari lo escucho y se sonrió, antes no sabia por que, pero ya sabia que ella no seguía enamorada sino que lo estaba ahora mas que nunca, Hiroshi los saludo-

Hiroshi: Hola chicos.

Tk: Hola pareja, ¿como están?

Kari: Salimos con Ken, Yolei, Joe y su novia, lo siento nos están esperando nos vemos mañana. -lo que acaba de escuchar la dejaba muy feliz, pero estar cerca de Tk, con Hiroshi, la ponía incomoda-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, y este capitulo.<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**El siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito espero subirlo de aqui al Domingo. Como ya dije espero tener 1 o 2 capitulos más por si quiero modificar la historia.**


	6. Oir bien, escuchar mentiras

**Oír bien puede ser escuchar una mentira**

Kari se había alejado del grupo, estaba junto a su novio comprando un helado, mientras quería ir a alcanzar a sus amigos, mientras iba hacia ellos, se cruzo con Mimi y Tk, escucho la conversación que ellos mantenían.

Mimi: Entonces ese beso significo mucho.

Tk: Si, significó mucho, fue muy real sigo enamorado.

Kari no podía dejar de pensar en esa frases, escuchar que para Tk ese beso fue muy real, tanto como para ella, ¿estaría enamorado él, como lo estaba ella? Eran muchas dudas. Kari intentaba contárselo a sus amigas, por ello quedo en verse con ellas en un centro comercial, esa noche todos se verían para salir de fiesta, querían aprovecharse que el fin de semana que ya llegaba.

* * *

><p>Kari: Hola guapa. -dijo al ver a su amiga llegar-<p>

Yolei: Hola amiga. ¿Llevas mucho esperando? -pregunto con un poco de vergüenza-

Kari: Llegue hace 5 minutos, Yuriko no podrá venir tenia que acompañar a su madre al médico. -le dijo seria-

Yolei: ¿Algo grave? -Yolei se preguntaba algo preocupaba-

Kari: No es que su madre sigue un poco enferma y esta con algo de miedo, ya sabes la edad. -le quito un poco de hierro al asunto-

Yolei: Menos mal, luego la llamaré. Vamos a ver las tiendas, hoy quiero salir con ropa nueva.

Las chicas se fueron hacia las tiendas de ropas, mientras visitaban las tiendas Kari buscaba la forma de contarle a Yolei, pero no sabia como. Tras varias horas buscando la forma de contarle a Yolei decidió hacerlo de forma directa.

Kari: Yolei, necesito decirte algo, sobre algo de lo que ayer me enteré. -le comento, realmente necesitaba contárselo-

Yolei: ¿Algo de que?

Kari: Sobre lo que paso con Tk, hace unos días. -la voz estaba temblorosa-

Yolei: Kari, pero no ibas a intentar olvidarte de eso. -le recordó-

Kari: Amiga, ayer ¿te acuerda cuando Hiroshi y yo nos quedamos detrás? -le pregunto-

Yolei: Si, que os encontrasteis con Tk y Mimi.

Kari: Si, pues nos cruzábamos con ellos y les escuche hablar, Mimi le preguntaba si ese beso le había echo sentir mucho, y Tk le dijo que si, se dio cuenta que seguía enamorado de mi. -al contarlo se le ilumino la cara. Estaba realmente enamorada-

Yolei: ¿De verdad? ¿Y tu chico que dijo? -le preguntaba preocupaba-

Kari: Hiroshi no sabia de que estaban hablando. -dijo con alivio-

Yolei: Tk y Mimi ¿que cara pusieron cuando vieron que te enteraste?

Kari: Yo creo que no se enteró, vamos que no se dio cuenta que me enteré, eso o disimularon. -también le deja aliviada de momento-

Yolei: ¿Y tu que piensas hacer? -le pregunto con muchas ganas de saber-

Kari: De pronto, terminar las compras y luego de verdad que no sé. Lo que si se, es que no quiero hacerle daño a Hiroshi. -no era el momento de pensar en ello, ya que lo había soltado, era el momento de no pensar en ella-

Yolei: Estaré a tu lado, y te ayudaré en lo que necesites. Pero recuerda en un mes Tk, estará en otra ciudad, otro país, otro continente. -le recordó-

Kari: Ya lo sé. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni a Ken, ni a Yuriko. -le dijo preocupada-

Yolei: ¿Yuriko tampoco? -con duda-

Kari: Me costo mucho contártelo, no se si debo contárselo a Yuriko. Mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor. -no quería ni que Hiroshi se enteraran, ni quería hacerle daño-

* * *

><p>Mientras en casa de Tk, Davis había visitado a sus amigos.<p>

Mimi: Entonces esta noche salimos todos.

Davis: Vais a descubrir la noche de Tokio, por que no la reconocereís. -les comento-

Tk: Me fui con 16 años y Mimi antes, casi no la conocemos, yo no recuerdo, ni para donde salimos, esas pocas veces. -le recordó a Davis-

Mimi: Yo nunca me he ido de fiesta en Japón. -contó-

Davis: Pues no solo la conocereís, sino que también la descubriréis. -dijo haciéndose el gracioso-

Tk: Conozco la francesa y la española, de cuando nos vamos para allá. -le comento a Davis-

Davis: ¿Que quieres decir?

Mimi: Tk quiere decir, que no nos crees demasiadas expectativas, conocemos algunas de las mejores noches del mundo. -le matizo-

Davis: Pues cuando vaya para allá, me tenéis que enseñar, yo de momento les enseñare como es la noche de nuestro país. -les dijo con muchas ganas de hacerlo-

(Suena el teléfono)

Tk: Voy a cogerlo. -se dirige hacia el teléfono-

Mimi: Espera, será Sora, para que le ayude con los preparativos de la boda. -sale de esa zona, para contestar-

Cuando Mimi se alejó, y Davis aprovecho, para preguntar.

Davis: Kari estará allí. -le dijo a Tk-

Tk. Me mantendré alejado, pero no le dejaré de lado. -contesto, dejando confuso a Davis-

Davis: ¿A que te refieres?

Tk: Si ella se acerca, no la alejaré, si quiere que bailemos, bailaré con ella. -le contesto-

Davis: Tienes razón, Tk dile a Mimi que me voy a trabajar, pasen por el restaurante, ojo este noche con Kari, no quiero que fastidies nada.

Tk: Tranquilo, no pienso hacer nada que pueda perjudicar ni a ella, ni a nadie.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas ya era de noche, y estaban dentro del local de moda de la noche de Tokio, era una de las mejores discotecas del continente asiático, el local estaba tan lleno de gente, que apenas se veían entre ellos, a menos que se fuesen a buscar.<p>

Kari: Hoy esto esta genial, cariño. -le dijo a Hiroshi-

Hiroshi: ¿Has visto a tu hermano? Es que no lo he visto.

Kari: Antes cuando fuiste a la barra, hablamos debe estar por allá.-explicó-

Hiroshi: Vamos a buscar a Yolei y a Ken. -le dijo-

Estaban buscando a sus amigos, hasta que dieron con ellos.

Yolei: Hola chicos. -saludo-

Kari: ¿Como están pareja? -les dijo con una sonrisa-

Ken: Nosotros bien y ustedes. -le respondió-

Hiroshi: Genial, esta noche esta siendo muy buena.

Ellos hablaron, pero no demasiado tiempo por culpa de la música era muy difícil mantener una conversación.

Hiroshi: Luego seguimos hablando. Vamos a buscar a Tai.

Kari: Tai debe estar por allá. -le señalo-

Hiroshi: Oye ese no es tu ex, después de lo que me has contado, me gustaría conocerlo. -le dijo la verdad-

Kari: En otro momento no crees. -le intento apartar-

Hiroshi: No, no quiero ir a conocerlo, vamos.

Kari: No. - viendo la cara que puso Hiroshi, le dijo- luego voy. -realmente tras lo sucedido no quería que esto pasase.

Hiroshi: Hola ¿Tk? ¿verdad? -le dijo-

Tk: Si, Tu no eres Hiroshi, ¿el novio de Kari? -le pregunto-

* * *

><p>Kari no se podía creer que su novio y el chico del que estaba enamorada estaban hablando y llevaban un buen rato, sería de ella de quien estaban hablando. Necesitaba saber de que hablaban y por eso se acerco, mientras se acerco escucho la conversación.<p>

Hiroshi: ¿Sigues enamorado de tu ex? -le preguntó-

Tk: Sí. -le afirmo-

Hiroshi: ¿No existe otra mujer en tu vida? -le pregunto, para ayudarle-

Tk: No para mí. -le decía-

Hiroshi: Pues lucha por ella. -le empujaba-

Tk: Eso haré.

Hiroshi: Espero que lo consigas, se lo que es estar enamorado, -dijo mientras miraba a Kari-

Tk: Gracias.

Hiroshi: A veces un pequeño beso despierta demasiadas cosas. -afirmaba, Kari se quedo muy sorprendida-

Tk: No los sabes, bien. -afirmo, a Kari le puso contenta, pero aun estaba más nerviosa-

Kari no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su novio le decía a su ex, que luche por ella y que espera que lo consiga, ¿que la consiga a ella?.

Kari: Hola Tk. -saludo, con un poco de vergüenza-

Tk: Hola Kari. -saludo-

Tai: Perdonar chicos, Hiroshi te estaba buscando vamos ya, han llamado de la central de policía nos están esperando, vámonos, Ken tiene el coche en marcha. -Se marcha, pero Tai regreso- Kari, vuelve con Yolei a tu casa, cuando estéis cansadas. -le dijo, no quería que su hermana se quedase sin saber como volver a su casa, ya que se imaginaba que Kari hubiese llegado con su chico-

Kari: Vale, adiós chicos. -se despidió-

Los chico se marcharon, pero Kari quería saber de que habían hablado su novio y su ex.

Kari: Tk, de que hablabas con Hiroshi. -le preguntó-

Tk: ¿Qué? -no escuchaba, dado que Kari, no quería acercase demasiado a él-

Kari: ¿Que hablabas con mi novio? -le volvió a preguntar-

Tk: No te oigo, ¿vamos fuera y hablamos? -le dijo, para poder hablar-

Kari: Vale, vamos. -le contesto-

Ambos decidiron salir hacia afuera, para poder hablar con tranquila.

* * *

><p>Tk: ¿Que me decías Kari? -Le preguntaba-<p>

Kari: ¿De que hablabas con Hiroshi? -necesitaba saberlo-

Tk: Cosas nuestras. -le respondió-

Kari: ¿Hablabais de mí? -le volvió a preguntar-

Tk: No, ¿por que le iba ha hablar de ti? -no comprendía a Kari-

Kari: Escuche como hablaban del beso que nos dimos. -le respondió-

Tk: No hablábamos de ti. -le repitió-

Kari: Le contaste que me besaste, ¿pero sin decirle que me besaste? o ¿le dijiste que fue a mi a quien besaste? -le dijo alterada-

Tk:No, nada de eso. Escucho ayer lo que hablaba con Mimi. Y le explique mi situación con Catherine. -le explicaba-

Kari: ¿Catherine? ¿Quien es Catherine? -no comprendía a Tk-

Tk: Catherine, el día antes de irme la besé, y estando aquí me entere que tiene novio, es mi ex sigo muy enamorado de ella. -a Kari se le cayó el mundo encima no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, comprendió que solo había escuchado pequeñas partes de conversaciones largas-

* * *

><p><span>Inicio del flashback<span>

Mimi: Tk, estas muy raro desde que te conté que venia Catherine con su nuevo novio.

Tk: Pues no lo entiendo, la verdad.

Mimi: Cuentame que pasó.

Tk: No pasó nada.

Mimi: Te conozco muy bien.

Tk: Vale, el día antes de irme, quedé con ella y salimos juntos, estuvimos hablando durante horas, hasta que no sentíamos realmente cómodo y llego un momento el la que empecé a acariciarla y la besé. -Aunque no quiso contárselo, se vio obligado a contárselo a su amiga-

Mimi: ¿La besaste? -dijo algo enfadada-

Tk: Si, y fue muy especial. -le respondió con vergüenza-

Mimi: ¿Por que has esperado tanto para contármelo? -le preguntó-

Tk: Realmente, no quería decírtelo, sabia que te molestaría. -respondió con la cabeza agachada-

Mimi: Me molesta, pero ella tiene novio y mejor será olvidarlo. -le aconsejo a su mejor amigo-

Tk: Pero... -el sabia que probablemente Mimi tenia razón-

Mimi: Hazme caso, por favor Tk. Dejalo pasar. -esta muy seria, le preocupaba que sus dos amigos, se hiciesen daño mutuamente-

Tk: Te prometo que lo intentaré, pero ese beso... -esta afirmación los dejo en un silencia hasta que Mimi le dijo-

Mimi: Entonces ese beso significo mucho. -coincidieron con Hiroshi y Kari, al doblar estos la esquina, pero Mimi y Tk no se dieron cuenta-

Tk: Si, significó mucho, fue muy real sigo enamorado. -Kari lo escucho y se sonrió, antes no sabia por que, pero ya sabia que ella no seguía enamorada sino que lo estaba ahora mas que nunca, Hiroshi los saludo-

Hiroshi: Hola chicos.

Tk: Hola pareja, ¿como están?

Kari: Salimos con Ken, Yolei, Joe y su novia, lo siento nos están esperando nos vemos mañana.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p><span>Inicio del flashback<span>

Hiroshi: Kari es la mujer de mi vida.

Tk: Estas muy enamorado, se te nota muchísimo. -le decía a Hiroshi-

Hiroshi: Si. ¿Y tu? -le pregunto-

Tk: Yo, ¿si estoy enamorado de Kari? -le dijo algo incomodo-

Hiroshi: No si en tu vida hay alguna mujer.

Tk: Si lo hay, pero es una historia muy complicada y larga. -se sentía incomodo al contar su vida a extraño-

Hiroshi: Cuentamela, soy un romántico, me gustan las historia de amor, por eso me gusta las películas románticas, aunque no se lo digas a Kari. -ambos se rieron-

Tk: Bueno, te lo resumo, estuvimos saliendo mucho tiempo, algunos años, lo dejamos, antes de venir a Japón la bese, y ahora me he enterado que tiene novio. -la broma de Hiroshi, le había tranquilizado, y esto hizo que Tk le contase-

Hiroshi: ¿Sigues enamorado de tu ex? -le preguntó-

Tk: Sí. -le afirmo-

Hiroshi: ¿No existe otra mujer en tu vida? -le pregunto, para ayudarle-

Tk: No para mí. -le decía-

Hiroshi: Pues lucha por ella. -le empujaba-

Tk: Eso haré.

Hiroshi: Espero que lo consigas, se lo que es estar enamorado, -dijo mientras miraba a Kari-

Tk: Gracias.

Hiroshi: A veces un pequeño beso despierta demasiadas cosas. -afirmaba, Kari se quedo muy sorprendida-

Tk: No los sabes, bien. -afirmo, a Kari le puso contenta, pero aun estaba más nerviosa-

Kari no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su novio le decía a su ex, que luche por ella y que espera que lo consiga, ¿que la consiga a ella?.

Kari: Hola Tk. -saludo, con un poco de vergüenza-

Fin del flashback

* * *

><p>Tk: Lo nuestro no fue un beso de verdad -le dijo-<p>

Kari: Es verdad... -le respondió algo triste-

Tk: ¿Por que lo dices así? -Tk se dio cuenta- ¿Para ti significo al más?

Kari: No, no, no -le respondió sonrojada-

Tk: ¿Por que cuando las cosas se dicen 3 veces suenan a mentira? -le dijo-

Kari: ¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿que estoy enamorada de ti? Pues si. -le dijo enfadada-

Tk: Kari... Yo no se que decir.

En ese momento, Kari lo agarró y lo besó, este era un beso de verdad, pero Tk hacia nada era Kari quien lo besaba, hasta que la apartó.

Tk: Kari, ¿que haces? -le preguntaba- ¿Que pasa con Hiroshi-

Kari: Ahora solo puedo pensar en nosotros, y solo quiero besarte.

Kari volvió a besarlo, y esta vez Tk la dejó, es mas la agarró de la cintura, este era un beso como aquellos que se daban hacia 8 años.

* * *

><p><span>Próximo Capitulo, Capitulo 7:<span>

**Daños Colaterales**

Kari descubrirá que aunque lo único que desee es estar junto a Tk, sin hacer daño a Hiroshi, es imposible controlarlo todo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus Reviews y sobretodo por seguir leyendo este fic.<p>

En pocos días subiré el 7º capitulo.


	7. Daños colaterales

**Daños colaterales**

Tk y Kari se besaban apasionadamente, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ellos. Fue un beso realmente genial, pero al separarse sintieron vergüenza.

Tk: ¿Que hemos echo? -dijo con algo de vergüenza, pero sin arrepentirse-

Kari: No lo se, solo que sentía, -también dijo con vergüenza-

Tk: ¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto-

Kari: Ahora solo se que quisiera seguir besando, pero esta Hiroshi. Dejemos de hacer esto, hasta que sepamos que hacer. -le respondió-

Tk: Es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar mucho. -le dijo-

Mimi: ¿De que tenéis que hablar? -dijo cuando llego al lado de ellos- Bueno, Tk, me voy con Sora a su casa, como Matt se va a dar el concierto, fuera de Tokio. -le dijo, viendo que no le respondían-

Tk: Vale, adiós amiga. -se despidieron-

Se marcharon hacia el interior del local, y se separaron, prefirieron estar demasiado cerca, por el momento, sus amigos se iban marchando según pasaba el tiempo, incluso Yolei se marchó, por que Hiroshi y Kari llegaron en el coche de ella. Y ya estaban a punto de cerrar.

* * *

><p>Kari: Tk, ¿todavía estas por aquí? -le dijo al verlo-<p>

Tk: Si, pero ya me voy. -le dijo-

Kari: ¿Te llevo a tu casa? -le pregunto-

Tk: No hace falta, esta cerca me voy caminando. -le dijo-

Kari: No seas tonto, vamos sube al coche que te llevo. -Tk se subió al coche-

El paseo era un poco tenso, hacia solo 3 horas se estaban besando apasionadamente y ahora les era imposible hablar entre ellos. Y poco a poco mientras se acercaban a la casa de Tk, más difícil les era mantener una conversación. Hasta que llegaron a casa de Tk y debían despedirse.

Kari: Ya hemos llegado. -dijo tensa-

Tk: Pues si, ya estamos aquí. -le respondió-

Kari: Bueno... -se intentó despedir-

Tk: Adiós. -abrió la puerta, ella se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano- Pero antes, lo necesito,

Kari: ¿Que necesitas? -y en ese momento Tk, la besó, Kari le sonrió cunado se alejo-

Tk: ¿Quieres subir a mi casa? -le dijo, mientras le sonreía pícaramente-

Kari: Claro. -mientras volvía a besarle-

Se besaban mientras pasaban la noche juntos, no pasaron a mayores, solo se besaban mientras recordaban su pasado, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Se hizo de día y Tk, se había levantado antes, y Kari se despertó varios minutos después.

Kari: ¿Donde estoy? -dijo al despertarse-

Tk: En mi casa, -dijo apareciendo por la puerta- buenos días, ¿quieres desayunar? -le preguntó-

Kari: Buenos días, ¿dormí aquí? -le preguntó-

Tk: Si, ¿quieres o no desayunar? -le dijo-

Kari: Si, claro. -le dijo- Hacia tiempo que no me sentía como anoche.

Tk: ¿Como te sentiste anoche? -le pregunto-

Kari: En el séptimo cielo. -le sonrió y luego le besó- Voy a dejar a Hiroshi. -sentencio-

Tk: No se que decir. -le dijo-

Kari: No se que pasará con nosotros, pero debo ser honesta conmigo. Y estoy enamorada de ti, cuando te beso, siento algo muy profundo que no siento cuando le beso a él. Y pensaba que estaba enamorada. -le confesó-

Tk: ¿Y que pasará con nosotros? -era algo que realmente necesitaba saber-

Kari: Cuando deje a Hiroshi, empecemos a salir juntos, aunque te marches y no nos volvamos a ver. Pero ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo. -Tk, besó a Kari, con toda la dulzura y ternura que le hacían sentir las palabras de Kari-

Kari y Tk desayunaron juntos, hasta que ella se marchó. Hasta la tarde no podría hablar con Hiroshi.

Tk y Kari habían llegado a un acuerdo donde no se lo dirían a nadie lo que pasaba entre ellos, hasta que Kari se lo dijese a Hiroshi.

* * *

><p>(Kari pensaba como decírselo)<p>

Kari: ¿Como se lo digo? ¿Directamente? ¿Le cuento lo de Tk? ¿o me guardo esa parte para mi? -no paraba de preguntarse- Tengo que contarle lo de Tk, se enterara tarde o temprano, tenemos demasiados amigos en común.

Pasaban las horas y Kari seguía buscando la mejor manera para decirle a Hiroshi que había encontrado el amor en otra persona. Pero tanto pensar en cambiar de novio, en cambiar a Hiroshi por Tk, le dio por pensar que tal vez no debería hacerlo.

Kari: ¿Y si no se lo digo a Hiroshi? ¿si soy mala por una vez? e intento salir con los dos. ¿a donde me va a llevar esto con Tk? El se irá a Francia y me dejará, y entonces me quedará Hiroshi. -no sabia que hacer, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y por una vez tenia que pensarlo por si misma, sin amigas, ni familiares que le aconseje, al final decidió ir a casa de Hiroshi y ya decidiría por el camino que hacer.

Kari ya estaba muy cerca de la casa de su todavía novio, pero no sabia que decirle, hasta que estaba delante de la casa de Hiroshi, toco la puerta y esperó temblorosa. Hiroshi abrió la puerta.

Hiroshi: ¿Quien es? -dijo al abrir, la puerta sus ojos estaban llorosos- Largate. -le grito-

Kari: Hiroshi, ¿estas bien? -le preguntó-

Hiroshi: ¿Como puedes venir hasta aquí? -le dijo otra vez-

Kari: ¿Por que me habla así? -le dijo preocupada-

Hiroshi: Sabes que nunca me voy sin darte un beso, y no te lo había dado. -tras esta revelación cerró la puerta con un portazo-

Kari: Hiroshi, hablemos. -ella intentaba hablar con él, aunque el no respondía, Kari intentaba hablar con él, mientras veía como los vecinos de este pasaban y la miraban, siguió intentándolo hasta que Hiroshi por fin abrió-

Hiroshi: Quieres marcharte de una maldita vez, me has arruinado la vida, ahora no quiero verte por nada del mundo. -le dijo a gritó, mientras lloraba-

Kari: ¿Como que te arruine la vida? Tu vida es mucho mas que yo -le replico-

Hiroshi: Lo se perfectamente, pero por tu culpa he perdido muchas más cosas, que a ti -cerro la puerta y Kari se marchó, bastante triste nunca quiso hacer daño a Hiroshi, pero se veía que le había muchísimo daño-

* * *

><p>Kari aunque se había citado con Tk, decidió no ir. Tenia remordimientos, por todo el daño, que le había echo. Al final Kari recibió la visita de Yolei, y esta le comento algo que aun le dejo peor.<p>

Yolei: Entiendo, ¿entonces el volvió y les vio? -mientras se enteraba de la historia completa-

Kari: Si, y ahora dice que le arruiné la vida -le dijo a su amiga-

Yolei: Aun hay más -le dijo a Kari-

Kari: ¿Como? ¿Que mas pasó? -dijo sorprendida-

Yolei: Han ascendido a Ken, en la policía, a partir de ahora patrullará. -le informo-

Kari: Que bien... -fue interrumpida por su amiga-

Yolei: Ayer, en el caso por el que se llevaron a los chicos fue un asalto a una nave industrial abandonada, donde trabajaban narcotraficantes, en el asalto, Hiroshi fallo y tres de cinco narcotraficantes escaparon, y fue suspendido durante seis meses, y le han retirado el sueldo durante esta suspensión. -esta conversación dejo a Kari helada, no se creía lo que había provocado-

* * *

><p>Sonó la puerta de la casa de Tk, y este se acerco para abrirla.<p>

Tk: Hola -dijo cuando abrió la puerta-

Kari: Tk, no podemos estar juntos.

Tk: No entiendo, si todo estaba bien.

Kari: Por culpa de nuestro amor, le he arruinado la vida a Hiroshi -Kari, le contó toda la historia, y Tk entendió perfectamente, que Kari en ese momento no quisiese estar con él-

* * *

><p>Proximo Capitulo:<p>

**Capitulo 8: Amor o placebo**

Tk se tendrá que enfrentar a Mimi, por haber roto una pareja, y por culpa de las celebraciones de la boda, Kari y Tk se encuetran en un lugar muy importante para ellos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por vuestros reviews y sobretodo por seguir leyendo este fic.<p> 


	8. ¿Amor o placebo?

**¿Amor o placebo?**

A estas alturas, todos sabían lo que había sucedido en ese triangulo amoroso, Tk – Kari - Hiroshi, y como había acabado el asunto con la pareja de Kari e Hiroshi, Esto había creado una gran tensión y mas cuando había sucedido dos días antes de ese viaje a Niseko, la estación de esquí mas famosa del continente asiático, además, esta estación fue donde comenzó la relación de pareja entre Tk y Kari.

* * *

><p>Después de todo lo sucedido ayer, Sora y Matt que acaba de llegar de ese concierto, estaban en casa de Tk, Mimi aun no había llegado, cosa rara, por que ella había vuelto a dormir en casa de Sora, los tres estaban estañados, ¿le habría ocurrido algo?, pero en ese momento se escucho la puerta, Mimi acaba de llegar, según llego descubrieron que estaba muy enfada, y empezó a abroncar a Tk.<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi: Me he tenido que enterar por las chicas ¿por que no me contaste? -increpo a Tk, en francés-<p>

Tk: No sabia como decírtelo, paso de repente, además ella -refiriéndose a Kari- y yo había quedado en decirlo cuando ella se lo hubiese contado a su novio. -le respondió, también en francés-

Mimi: Piensa bien en lo que voy a preguntarte ¿estas enamorado o lo has echo para olvidarte de otra persona? -toda la discusión transcurría en francés bajo la atenta mirada del resto que no sabían de que hablaban, aunque se lo imaginaban-

Tk: No quiero mentirte. -le dijo-

Mimi: Pues no me mientas, piensa que has roto una pareja. -le dijo seriamente-

Tk: Pues no lo se. -le dijo, con la cabeza baja-

Mimi: ¿Entonces por que la besaste? -le preguntó-

Tk: Cuando ella me beso, me sentí a gusto, no se si fue un efecto placebo o sigo enamorado de ella. -dijo mientras mantenía su duda, realmente desconocía la respuesta-

Mimi: ¿Has estado enamorado de ella alguna vez? -le preguntó-

Tk: Si, y lo sabes perfectamente. -le respondió, sabiendo que Mimi, le había echo esa pregunta para molestarle-

Mimi: ¿Lo estas? -le pregunto-

Tk: No lo se, -le respondió con sinceridad- puede. -le respondió pese a desconocer la respuestas-

Mimi: ¿Que piensas hacer? -le volvió a preguntar-

Tk: Lo que ella decida. -le respondió para quitarse responsabilidad-

Mimi: Espero que no hayas echo todo esto pensando que ella vendrá dentro de poco. -le dijo por que ella, realmente pensaba que todo era por olvidar a la francesa-

Tk: Te aseguro que no. -eso era lo que Tk, quería creer, pero esa afirmación de Mimi le había dejado muy pensativo-

Mimi: Quiero creerte. -le dijo-

Tk: Pues creeme. -le pidió-

Mimi: Pero, te conozco demasiado bien. Y aunque nunca lo hubieses echo antes, te veo capaz, de buscar novia para ponerla celosa. -le dijo seriamente, estaba muy enfadada-

Tk: Pero nunca la metería a ella -refiriéndose a Kari- en esto. -le dijo, mientras seguía, pensando en lo que le había dicho Mimi, anteriormente-

Mimi: ¿De verdad? ¿A ella no la meterías? ¿o no te meterías en medio de una pareja? -le pregunto, muy enfadada-

Tk: Ambas dos, y lo sabes. -le dijo. Tk quería responderle, a todas la preguntas de ella-

Mimi: Ya no se, lo que se. Solo que me has defraudado. -le dijo-

Tk: Mimi... -no le gustaba nada estar enfadado con Mimi, y esas palabras de Mimi, le habían echo mucho daño-

Descubre que si estas enamorado o no y luego ven a hablar conmigo. Por favor.

Vale. Pero deja de hacerte esa idea de mi, no soy una mala persona.

Intento creerte, Tk intento creerte.

La cara del resto, era sorpresa, no habían podido entender nada de la bronca que Mimi le hacia echado a Tk, por culpa del idioma. Tras esta discusión Mimi se marcho, hacia el baño, deseaba ducharse.

Matt: ¿Que te ha dicho, hermanito? -le pregunto de forma curiosa-

Sora: Mi amor, no le preguntes, cosas de ellos. -le dijo, para que no se metiese-

Matt: Pero me interesa, y que discutiesen en francés me llamo en exceso la atención. -le explico a Sora, aunque a esta le molestase esa aptitud en Matt-

Tk: Mimi, es mi mejor y he llegado a ver en ella a una hermana mayor. -le explicaba a su hermano-

Matt: ¿Entonces que fue? -le insistió-

Sora: Matt... -le dijo, para pedirle que dejase el tema-

Tk: Ya sebes lo de Kari, a Mimi se le ha pasado por la cabeza, que he usado a Kari, para olvidar a mi ex, -ambos levantaron la cabeza y comprendieron, por que era tan difícil esta situación- y no que ni se les pase por la cabeza, nunca utilizaría a nadie. -le dijo, mientras esperaba que fuese verdad-

* * *

><p>Al día siguientes todos partieron hacia Niseko, unos fueron en coche(hasta donde pudieron, terminaron el trayecto en barco), otros hicieron el trayecto completo en barco y por ultimo algunos simplemente escogieron la opción de ir en avión. Hiroshi que iba a ir desecho la opción, para evitar encontrarse con Kari y Tk. Kari fue, pese a que no tenia demasiada ganas tras lo ocurrido. Decidieron que todos estuviesen en habitaciones separadas, excepto, en cuatro habitaciones doble, donde estuviesen el futuro matrimonio Sora y Matt en una, en otra habitación Joe y Yuriko, la tercera sería para Yolei y Ken, y la última sería ocupada por Kari e Hiroshi, pero al no ir este, Kari se quedo sola en la habitación. Todos ya habían llegado al hotel,y empezaron a ponerse cómodos. Pero tanto Kari como Tk, decidieron salir a ver la zona por su cuenta, y tras un buen rato de paseo se encontraron en el mirador desde el cual se veía todo Hokkaido.<p>

* * *

><p>Kari: Hola que casualidad. -le dijo al encontrarse a Tk-<p>

Tk:Es verdad que casualidad encontrarnos aquí. -tras el saludo, la cosa estaba muy fría y no por que estuviesen en una estación de esquí en plena noche. - Que vistas más maravillosa. -le dijo para cambiar de tema-

Kari: Si, es una vista muy romántica, -le respondió- ¿no te recuerda lo que paso hace 9 años? -le dijo con una cierta nostalgia-

Tk: Claro que me acuerdo, -era un recuerdo inolvidable- ¿9 años ya? -le pregunto, no podía creerse que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo-

Kari: Sí, verdad quien lo diría. -esto le parecía mucho menos que lo que era- Entonces nunca nos hubiésemos imaginado estar en esta situación. -le dijo-

Tk: Ese día pensé que estaríamos juntos por toda la vida. -le dijo-

Kari: Yo también, lo llegue a pensar, era muy ilusos. -era muy realista

Tk: Pues estemos juntos. -ni se lo pensó, era lo que quería hacer y se lo propuso-

Kari: Pero Tk... ¿Que pasa con Hiroshi? -le preocupa, que la gente la viese como la mala de la historia-

Tk: Lo siento por el, pero ¿vuestra pareja esta acabada? -le pregunto, él lo único que quería era estar con ella-

Kari: Si, pero... -Tk, le interrumpió-

Tk: ¿Entonces?, el daño desgraciadamente esta echo, no nos dañemos a nosotros y disfrutemos este tiempo. -lo tenia muy claro y quería convencerla-

Kari: Pero Tk... -estaba deseando decirle que sí- No creo que sea lo mejor. -se mentía a si misma, pensando en lo que diría la gente-

Tk: No piense en lo que puede ser, piensa en lo que es. -le dijo con una cara muy seria- Yo estoy muy enamorado de ti -por primera vez Tk, lo creía realmente y a ella le sorprendió, pero le provoco una gran felicidad, que le hacia lucir una preciosa sonrisa- ¿Y tu, lo estas de mi? -le preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta-

Kari: Si, pero... -Tk, no le dio tiempo a darle una escusa, le dio un beso que la dejo en silencio-

Fue un beso bastante largo, y Kari le devolvió el beso, estuvieron durante una horas acaramelados, Tk y Kari estaba realmente enamorados y estar juntos era lo mejor que le podía pasar y eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Kari: No me puedo creer lo que esta pasando, pero por fin esta pasando -estaba muy feliz- quiero decírselo a todo el mundo,

Tk: Me da igual todo, aunque a la gente y nuestros amigos no le gusten quiero estar contigo. -lo dijo con una gran sinceridad-

Kari: Vamos, para el hotel. -empezaron a caminar- Tk, quedate estos días en mi habitación. -le dijo con una sonrisa y Tk le besó, la pareja había vuelto a comenzar donde había comenzado de verdad.

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo:<p>

**Capitulo 9: El verdadero comienzo de una historia de amor **

En el próximo capitulo, viajaremos 9 años atras, para conocer lo que sucedido con Kari y Tk, en la misma estación de esqui. Toda historia tiene un comienzo y merecen ser contada.

* * *

><p>Gracias una vez más por vuestros reviews y sobretodo por seguir leyendo este fic.<p> 


	9. Comienzo de una historia de amor

**El verdadero comienzo de una historia de amor**

Toda historia tiene un comienzo y aunque esta comenzó mucho antes, bastante antes, tuvo un verdadero comienzo. Un comienzo que llego varios años después de que se conociesen cuando Myotismon invadió el mundo, y capturo a Kari en la torre de la televisión de Hokkaido, y también después que se reencontrasen y regresaran al mundo digimon, el comienzo de esta historia, de esta pareja estaba aun por suceder, cuando Tk traspaso de un mundo a otro, para rescatarla del mar. Y el verdadero comienzo de esta historia es la siguiente.

* * *

><p>9 años antes<p>

Un instituto, para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, harían unas jornadas de convivencia para que los nuevos alumnos que se conociesen, Tk, Kari y Davis asistirían a dichas jornadas de convivencia. Estas jornadas se celebrarían en Niseko, en el mismo hotel y misma estación de esquí donde se encontrarían 9 años después. La clase viajaría en avión y se vieron obligados a esperar en el aeropuerto para poder salir hacia Niseko.

Davis: Que mierda, ahora tenemos que esperar hasta que se disuelva la niebla. -dijo enfado, deseaba muchísimo irse al viaje-

Tk: Necesito pedirte ayuda. -le dijo seriamente-

Davis: ¿Para que?

Tk: Sabes que estoy muy enamorado de Kari. -le dijo, como si fuese un secreto, que nadie conocía-

Davis: Si, ya lo se. -se echo a reír-

Tk: Pues quiero que ella se entere. -le dijo, era algo que le necesitaba decir ya-

Davis: Tal y como se te nota dudo que no lo sepa. -dijo bromeando, sabia que ella no lo sabía, igual que Tk no conocía los sentimientos de Kari-

Tk: Deja las bromas, ¿me ayudarás? -dijo entre enfadado y necesitado-

Davis: Vale, y ¿para que me necesitas? -le preguntó-

Tk: Necesito algo de ayuda, ¿me ayudarás?

Davis: Por supuesto, ¿como lo hago? -le dijo, ya-

Tk: Bueno, la idea es que... -tuvo que parar-

Kari: Hola chicos, ¿como estáis? -dijo cuando llegó, asustando a Tk que paró la conversación en seco-

Davis: Desesperados tenemos demasiadas ganas de llegar ya. -le dijo enfadado, mientras miraba a Tk, dado que estuvo a punto de fastidiar, si no es por que ve a Kari-

* * *

><p>Estuvieron hablando hasta que embarcaron en el avión, Los sentaron en los asientos del avión por orden alfabético, de tal forma que Tk no pudo hablar con Davis. Llegaron al hotel, en la habitaciones estaban por un lado los chicos y por otro las chicas, y en grupo de 4 personas, donde ellos podrían escoger las personas con las que compartirían habitación, obviamente Tk y Davis compartieron habitación.<p>

Davis: Esta habitación es maravillosa, tiene literas bastantes amplias y unas vistas maravillosas.

Tk: Me encantan las vistas son como para estar con tu pareja.

Shoya: Con estas vistas terminas acostándote con la chica que tengas al lado.

Davis: Shoya eres un salido, siempre estas con lo mismo.

Tk: Pues me ha dado una idea.

Davis: ¿A que te refieres?, ¿no tenias un plan?

Tk: Realmente no tenia un plan, pero ya tengo un plan.

Tk le contó un plan muy elaborado, pero lleno de fallos, este plan era de todo menos romántico, aunque lo importante era que ella se enterase.

Tk: ¿Que te parece?

Davis: Ese plan, es muy malo el plan, pero malo, malo.

Tk: ¿Por que?

Davis: Es muy poco romántico.

Tk: Entonces, ¿se te ocurre algo?

Davis: Déjame pensar y luego te digo.

Davis había ideado un plan que tanto a él como a Tk, les había encantado, para que este plan funcionase Davis tenia que trabajar bastante.

* * *

><p>Tk: Gracias, por tu ayuda, Davis. -sabia que Davis era un verdadero amigo y le estaba muy agradecido-<p>

Davis: Ya calla, ¿otra vez me das las gracias?, venga pelame esas papas. -Davis estaba cocinando con la ayuda de Tk-

Tk: Ya están, ¿de verdad que sabes cocinar? -le pregunto sorprendido-

Davis: Se puede decir que tengo un don, echale un ojo, y si ves que se va a quemar lo apagas. -le dijo, no era una comida demasiado grande, eran unas pizzas, muy al estilo de Davis y unos conos con papas y salsa- Recuerda, lo que sobre me lo traes, por si tengo hambre. -ambos si rieron-

Una vez estaba todo preparado, Davis se fue a por Kari y mientras Tk llevo al punto de encuentro.

* * *

><p>Suena la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Kari.<p>

Kari: Están llamando a la puerta. -dijo tras escuchar los toques-

Usun: Ya, voy yo. -dijo mientras se disponía u abrir la puerta-

Usun abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Davis: Hola Usun, ¿que tal?

Usun: ¿Que deseas, Davis? ¿algo importante? -dijo de forma maleducada, como si esperara a otra persona-

Davis: ¿Esta Kari? -preguntó-

Usun: ¿Para que la quieres? -le pregunto-

Davis: No seas metiche, ¿esta o no? -le dijo algo sofocado-

Usun: Sí, si esta, espera. -entro hacia la habitación- Kari, te llaman a la puerta. -le aviso-

Kari: Hola, Davis. -le dijo al acercarse a la puerta-

Davis: ¿Estas vestida, para salir? -le pregunto-

Kari: Mas o menos. -le dijo extrañada-

Davis: Pues vámonos. -le agarro del brazo y la saco de la habitación-

Kari: Espera, ¿a donde me llevas? -le preguntaba, al ver que Davis le tiraba del brazo-

Davis: Ven conmigo, creeme te gustará. -tras decirle esto, la soltó y comenzaron a caminar-

* * *

><p>Davis y Kari iban hacia el punto de encuentro, Kari seguía a Davis, preguntandosé hacia donde la llevaría Davis, tras unos minutos Kari llego al mirador.<p>

Kari: ¿Davis que hago aquí?

Davis: Espera, yo me tengo que ir.

Kari: ¿Davis? ¿A donde vas?

Tk: Hola Kari, bienvenida.

Kari: ¿Bienvenida a donde?

Tk: Bienvenida a tu cita, se de buenas fuentes que a ti también te apetece.

Kari: Si, claro, pero cita con quien ¿contigo?

Tk: Sí.

* * *

><p>La cita estaba siendo perfecta, y los chicos se sentían atraídos, por esas maravillosas vistas que habían desde esa zona. Pero la cita no había acabado ni mucho menos, aun faltaba el momento de la declaración.<p>

Tk: Kari, no te traje hasta aquí solo para comer juntos.

Kari: No, ¿entonces?

Tk: Quiero decirte algo. -le dijo, mientras dudaba-

Kari: Que me quieres decir. -el corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad-

Tk: Estoy... -apenas soltaba palabra- muy... de ti. -estaba muy rojo de la vergüenza-

Kari: ¿Estas muy de mi que? -sabia lo que Tk, deseaba decirle, pero quería escucharlo-

Tk: Estoy muy... perdona-le dijo, necesitaba tomar mas aire, y le dio la espalda-

Kari: Tk estoy enamorada de ti. -le dijo de una, Tk no se podría creer, lo que acaba de escuchar-

Tk:¿Como? ¿De verdad? Yo solo quería decirte que también lo estaba de ti. -dijo algo más tranquilo-

Kari: ¿De mi qué? -le pregunto deseaba escucharlo, los chicos se abrazaron-

Tk: Kari, -la agarró por la cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella- estoy muy enamorado de mi. -se sonrieron y se dieron un beso, que pese no ser estético fue muy importante era su primer beso-

* * *

><p>La pareja se siguió besando y volvían agarrados de la mano hacia el hotel donde se encontraron con Davis.<p>

Davis: Y esa manita, ¿por que venís así? -les dijo sonriéndose-

Kari: Somos novios. -le respondió ansiosa quería que todo el mundo lo supiese por fin había comenzado una relación con su gran amigo y gran amor-

Davis: ¿De verdad? -mientras se sonreía-

Tk: Ya lo sabes. -le sonrío, estaba muy feliz-

Davis: Por fin, me alegro un montón. -le estaba siendo sincero-

Tk: Gracias, por tu ayuda. -le dijo a Davis-

Davis: De nada, estoy muy feliz de ver que mis amigos por fin dieron el paso. -por fin, después de tanta vuelta, por fin los veía juntos-

Kari: ¿Ayudaste a Tk? -le preguntó-

Davis: Un poco, además acordé con Tk, que sería el padrino de vuestro primer hijo. -les bromeaba-

Kari: ¿Ya pensado en niños? -le pregunto a Tk-

Tk: No, no es cosa suya. -le dijo, sabiendo que además con 13 años era aun muy pronto para pensar en ello-

* * *

><p>Tras esto comenzó esta pareja, pero no tubo un final muy digno, y dentro de algún tiempo se contará la historia, de su no despedida, pero ahora no es el mejor momento.<p>

* * *

><p>9 años después<p>

Tk y Kari iban agarrados de la mano y llegaron al hotel, allí como 9 años antes se encontraron con Davis.

Davis: Y esa manita, ¿por que venís así? -les dijo sonriéndose-

Kari: Somos novios. -le respondió ansiosa quería que todo el mundo lo supiese había vuelto con su gran amor-

Davis: ¿Y eso como pasó? -pregunto ansioso-

Tk: Ya te contaré. -le dijo-

Davis: Bueno mejor, me debéis un ahijado. -les bromeaba-

* * *

><p><span>Próximo Capitulo, Capitulo 10:<span>

**24 horas y 2 formas de ver las cosas**

Igual que los planetas tienen sus satélites, la pareja de Tk y Kari tenían los suyos, e igual que la luna influye en La Tierra, controlando las mareas, los satélites que giran alrededor de esta pareja influirán en esta, Es increíble como todo cambia en 24 horas.

* * *

><p>Gracias una vez más por vuestros reviews y sobretodo por seguir leyendo este fic.<p> 


	10. 24 horas y 2 formas de ver las cosas

**24 horas y 2 formas de ver las cosas**

Una pareja de rubios se besaba apasionadamente, aunque el chico en principió se resistió. Luego se dejo llevar.

Tk: ¿Que has echo? -le pregunto a la rubia, tan nervioso que se lo pregunto en japones-

Kari: No, ¿que has echo tú? -lo había visto todo, y se sentía muy dolida, lo había dejado todo por él y el le pagaba así, tras ello salio corriendo hacia la habitación mientras lloraba-

Tk: ¡KARI! -le gritó mientras intento salir tras ella, pero un mano le sujeto y cuando se dio la vuelta recibió un beso de la rubia-

* * *

><p><span>Es increíble como todo cambia en 24 horas.<span>

_24 horas antes_

Tk y Kari iban agarrados de la mano y llegaron al hotel, allí como 9 años antes se encontraron con Davis.

Davis: Y esa manita, ¿por que venís así? -les dijo sonriéndose-

Kari: Somos novios. -le respondió ansiosa quería que todo el mundo lo supiese había vuelto con su gran amor-

Davis: ¿Y eso como pasó? -pregunto ansioso-

Tk: Ya te contaré. -le dijo-

Davis: Bueno mejor, me debéis un ahijado. -les bromeaba-

Kari: Bueno chicos, les dejo me voy luego nos vemos. -y beso a su novio-

* * *

><p><em>23 horas antes<em>

Sonaba la puerta de la habitación.

Kari: Ya voy. -abrió la puerta-

Yolei: Amiga, ¿es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar? -le pregunto, aunque por la cara de Kari, conocía la respuesta-

Kari: Me acabo de despertar, si no me das mas pistas. -se hizo la interesante-

Yolei: ¿Estas o no con Tk? -le pregunto esta vez fue más directa-

Kari: -se sonrió- Sí -le dijo en voz baja-

Yolei: ¿como dices? -no le había entendido-

Kari: Sí. -le grito, mientras se sonreía-

Yolei: Cuentame como pasó. -pedía detalles-

Kari: Pasó en el mirador, mejor entra agarra el vino y te lo cuento.-le dijo, claramente ya no estaba dormida-

Yolei: Me parece genial. -le comento-

Kari y Yolei comentaba lo ocurrido, una hora antes.

Yolei: No me creo que ocurriese todo eso, y en unas horas. -le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

Kari: Pues ocurrió y no podría ser muy feliz. -era muy sincera-

Yolei: Este lugar en muy mágico para ustedes. -reflexionó-

Kari: La estación de esquí de Niseko es maravillosa y me esta dejando unos recuerdos maravillosos. -le comentaba, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, tanto lo que había ocurrido hacia unas horas, como lo que hacia casi una década-

Yolei: ¿Entonces todo lo hizo él? ¿tu no hiciste nada? -dijo creyéndoselo muy poco-

Kari: Te lo juro. -le volvió a repetir-

Yolei: Bueno yo me voy ya, que tengo ganas de acostarme. -le comentaba-

Kari: ¿Acostarte o acostarte con Ken? -le pregunto de forma, picarona-

Yolei: A dormir. -le dijo, mientras se marchaba-

Una vez que Yolei se marcho, Kari se cambio y se acostó a ver una película, mientras esperaba que Tk llegase. Pero como no llegaba se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><em>Menos 13 horas antes<em>

Pese a que Kari, pensó que dormiría con Tk, al despertarse vio que el no había pasado por allí. Kari se ducho y se vistió y bajo a desayunar donde ya estaban todos.

Kari: Hola chicos. -el resto le respondió- Hola guapo. -y beso a Tk-

Sora: ¿Y esto cuando ocurrió? -preguntaba con una media sonrisa-

Tk: Ocurrió, simplemente ocurrió. -explicaba sin querer dar demasiados datos-

Kari: Ayer no llegaste. -le susurro-

Tk: Luego te digo. -le dijo-

* * *

><p><em>12 horas antes<em>

Una vez finalizado al desayuno, se prepararon, para ir hacia las aguas termales. Eran mixta y tenían prohibido practicar el nudismo parcial o total en esa zona. Todos fueron hacia esas aguas juntos, y escogieron una zona donde solo estuviesen ellos, pidieron algo de beber, Kari y Tk se alejaron para poder hablar, y darse algo de cariño.

Kari: Ayer no llegaste a venir. -le dijo-

Tk: Me quede con Davis y Cody tirando unas canastas. -le respondía-

Kari: ¿Se te hizo muy tarde? -le pregunto, necesitaba decírselo-

Tk: Algo, perdóname, por favor. -le pedía perdón, por que sabia que se le había echo bastante tarde y mas siendo su primera noche como novios-

Kari: Vale te perdono, pero tendrás que recompensarme. -le sonreía-

Tk: Te prometo que te recompensaré.

Kari: Ya te diré como, pero mientras, ¿Almorzamos juntos? -le preguntó-

Tk: Imposible, quede con Mimi. -no quería decepcionarla, pero tenia compromisos previos-

Kari: ¿Y cenar? -le preguntaba con miedo a otro rechazo-

Tk: Los dos solos, ¿no íbamos a cenar todos juntos? -le respondió con otra pregunta-

Kari: Quiero que tengamos cosas solos los dos, momentos de pareja y mas ahora que comenzamos. -era realmente lo que quería y necesitaba, quería romanticismo-

Tk: Vale, pues esta noche cenamos, en tu habitación.-

Kari: Trato echo, dios ahora tengo que esperar, hasta la cena. -estaba algo impaciente-

Los chicos aprovecharon bien la mañana era un día precioso, y la tarde irían a esquiar. Kari tras no poder quedar con Tk, quedo para almorzar con Sora, Yolei y Yuriko.

* * *

><p><em>8 horas antes<em>

En el restaurante las chicas ya habían comido y mientras esperaban la cuenta se interesaban por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Yolei: Que zorra que eres amiga, que poco estuviste sin novio. -le dijo para molestarla-

Yuriko: No te metas con ella, por solo seguir a su corazón. -Yuriko era una romántica empedernida-

Sora: Bueno Kari, ahora somos cuñadas, ¿verdad? -ella también quería molestar a Kari-

Kari: Chicas, en serio, ¿pensáis que lo que he echo lo he echo bien? Sean sinceras. -seguía necesitando que la aprobación del resto-

Yolei: Creo que deberías haber esperado. -le respondió con sinceridad-

Sora: Estoy con Yolei, no lo hiciste lo mejor... Aunque... Solo iba a estar por aquí unas semana. -quería ser sincera, pero a la vez reconocía que tenia muy poco tiempo real para vivir este amor-

Yuriko: Yo creo, que esta bien lo que has echo. Olvídate de la gente y disfruta de haber encontrado el amor. -Cada vez mas, demostraba ser esa romántica-

* * *

><p><em>5 horas antes<em>

Kari y el resto de chicas excepto Mimi, estaban esquiando. También se encontraban todos los chicos excepto Tk.

Kari: Tk no esta. -dijo preocupada-

Sora: Tranquila seguro que el almuerzo con Mimi se alargo. -trataba de tranquilizarla, ya que no veía razón para preocuparse-

Yolei: O con otra chica. -a Yolei le encantaba molestar a Kari-

Kari: ¿Tu crees? -le pregunto-

Yolei: Sí lo creo. -seguía molestándole-

Sora: ¡YOLEI! -le grito Sora-

Yolei: Solo bromeaba, ella lo sabe, es solo que esta muy triste y no tiene razón, para estarlo.-respondió a Sora-

Kari: No es que estoy triste, sino que estoy preocupada.

Sora: Preocupada ¿por que? Mi cuñado esta muy enamorado de ti.

Todos siguieron esquiando 2 horas más, pero ni Tk, ni Mimi hicieron acto de presencia.

* * *

><p><em>3 horas antes<em>

Kari llegaba de las pistas de esquí, y vio que en el hall del hotel estaba Tk hablando con un chico, y parecía que estaban discutiendo. Cosa que le llamo la atención a Kari, por que no hablaban en japones, sino que discutían en francés, y Kari se acerco a Tk, para que sucedía.

Kari: ¿Que sucede? -le pregunto preocupada-

Tk: Nada, no paso nada.

Kari: ¿Estabas discutiendo con él? -le volvió a preguntar-

Tk: No, solo me preguntaba donde había un restaurante italiano. -le respondía-

Kari: Parecía una discusión acalorada. -no sabia si creer a Tk-

Tk: Lo costo entender la ubicación, era muy corto de mente. -se excusaba-

Kari: Cariño no seas malvado.-le había echo gracia el comentario-

Tk: No soy malvado, solo que me saco de mis casillas. -le dijo-

Kari: Bueno ¿donde estuviste? -quiso creerse la historia-

Tk: El almuerzo con Mimi, se alargo demasiado.

Kari: Si ¿por que? -notaba que escondía algo-

Tk: Cosas nuestras. -le daba largas-

Kari: ¿Me estas esquivando, por algo? -pregunto preocupada-

Tk: No, no, no, Kari. No paso nada cosas nuestras. -le dijo mientras le sonreía-

Kari: ¿Puedo contar con que aparezcas esta noche? -le pregunto, al no haberlo visto en todo él día-

Tk: Si, te prometo que no te fallaré. -le prometía-

Kari: Mas te vale. ¿quieres que hagamos algo? -le preguntaba, ya que quería salir con él-

Tk: ¿Ahora? -le preguntó-

Kari: Si, claro. -le dijo-

Tk: Lo siento, ahora no puedo tengo que irme. -le respondió-

Kari: No me falles esta noche. -le pido-

Tk: Cuenta con que no pienso fallarte. -le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

* * *

><p><em>1 hora antes<em>

Kari, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Tk y cuando llego se topó con que la puerta estaba abierta. Kari entro y vio que Tk, estaba encerrado en el baño, duchándose. Cosa que aprovecho y le dejo sobre la cama, la segunda llave de su habitación y una nota donde estaba escrito: _"Mi amor, usa la llave que yo voy a comprar algo, por si llego tarde"_. Se marcho de la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>2 minutos antes<em>

Kari iba en dirección a su habitación, y llevaba las bebidas y golosinas que solían comer cuando eran mas pequeños, con la intención de recordar viejos tiempos, otra vez vio que Tk había dejado la puerta abierta, pero en este caso la de su habitación.

Entro en su habitación y vio una escena que hubiese preferido no ver, su novio besaba a una chica que nunca había visto algo, en su propia habitación.

Tk: ¿Que has echo? -le pregunto a la rubia, tan nervioso que se lo pregunto en japones-

Kari: No, ¿que has echo tú? -lo había visto todo, y se sentía muy dolida, lo había dejado todo por él y el le pagaba así, tras ello salio corriendo hacia la habitación mientras lloraba-

Tk: ¡KARI! -le gritó mientras intento salir tras ella, pero un mano le sujeto y cuando se dio la vuelta recibió un beso de la rubia-

Kari corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, no deseaba ver a nadie solo deseaba estar sola y llorar. No podía creer que Tk le hubiese echo eso.

* * *

><p><span>Es increíble como todo cambia en 24 horas.<span>

_24 horas antes_

Tk y Kari iban agarrados de la mano y llegaron al hotel, allí como 9 años antes se encontraron con Davis.

Davis: Y esa manita, ¿por que venís así? -les dijo sonriéndose-

Kari: Somos novios. -le respondió ansiosa quería que todo el mundo lo supiese había vuelto con su gran amor-

Davis: ¿Y eso como pasó? -pregunto ansioso-

Tk: Ya te contaré. -le dijo-

Davis: Bueno mejor, me debéis un ahijado. -les bromeaba-

Kari: Bueno chicos, les dejo me voy luego nos vemos. -y beso a su novio-

Davis: Entonces, ¿me vas o no me vas a contar? -le preguntaba a Tk-

Tk: Vamos a tu habitación y te cuento lo ocurrido. -le respondió-

Cody: ¿Lo ocurrido con Kari? -apareció de repente-

Tk: ¿Pero como lo sabes? -le preguntó-

Cody: El destino quiso os viese desde el ascensor, que abrió para que los mortales disfrutasen del amor. -básicamente los vio al salir del ascensor-

Davis: ¿Como es que te lías tanto, para no decir nada? -le dijo a Cody, cada día le alteraba más esta forma de hablar de Cody- Bueno, ¿vas o no ha contarlo? -le preguntaba a Tk-

Tk: Sí, pero os lo contaré mientras cenamos algo, que me quede con hambre. -les decía a sus amigos-

Davis: Aprovechemos que buffet de la cena aun esta abierta. -y se dirigieron hacia la puerta-

Durante la cena Tk, le contó todo lo ocurrido y a Davis le sorprendió mucho el paralelismo, con todo lo ocurrido hacia 9 años antes incluso al encontrarse en la entrada del hotel. Esperaban que cuando Tk volviese a Francia no ocurriese lo mismo. Los tres se marcharon a jugar a la cancha de minibasket del hotel, los chicos estuvieron riéndose y pasándoselo muy bien, tanto que se le hizo tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Mas de 13 horas antes<em>

Algunos ya estaban desayunando y otros no, pero los que ya se encontraban se habían sentado juntos, y hablaban entre ellos y Yolei soltó a los que estaban la noticia de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Yolei: Entonces Tk, ¿estas saliendo con Kari? -le dijo, cosa que a todos los que se encontraban sorprendió-

Matt: ¿Como?, ¿eso es cierto hermanito?

Tk: Sí, y Mimi, lo estoy -le dijo para que supiese que estaba enamorado- y ahora ya me da todo igual. -estaba siendo sincero con Mimi-

Mimi: Si es así, sabes que yo te apoyo. -solo quería escuchar eso del rubio-

Yolei: Que bonito, espero que todo les salga bien.

Matt: ¿Sabéis que hareís cuando te marches a Francia? -le preguntaba-

Tk: Eso ya lo veremos, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos. -no quería pensar en ello-

Mimi: Vamos que no tienes ni idea.

Tk: Ya me enfrentaré a ese momento cuando llegue. -realmente no quería que ese momento llegase-

Poco a poco lego el resto, pero mucho no se enteraron de lo que habían hablado anteriormente, al haber cambiado de tema, la ultima en llegar fue Kari.

Kari: Hola chicos. -el resto le respondió- Hola guapo. -y beso a Tk-

Sora: ¿Y esto cuando ocurrió? -preguntaba con una media sonrisa-

Tk: Ocurrió, simplemente ocurrió. -explicaba sin querer dar demasiados datos-

Kari: Ayer no llegaste. -le susurro-

Tk: Luego te digo. -le dijo-

* * *

><p><em>12 horas antes<em>

Una vez finalizado al desayuno, se prepararon, para ir hacia las aguas termales. Eran mixta y tenían prohibido practicar el nudismo parcial o total en esa zona. Todos fueron hacia esas aguas juntos, y escogieron una zona donde solo estuviesen ellos, pidieron algo de beber, Kari y Tk se alejaron para poder hablar, y darse algo de cariño.

Kari: Ayer no llegaste a venir. -le dijo-

Tk: Me quede con Davis y Cody tirando unas canastas. -le respondía-

Kari: ¿Se te hizo muy tarde? -le pregunto, necesitaba decírselo-

Tk: Algo, perdoname, por favor. -le pedía perdón, por que sabia que se le había echo bastante tarde y mas siendo su primera noche como novios-

Kari: Vale te perdono, pero tendrás que recompensarme. -le sonreía-

Tk: Te prometo que te recompensaré.

Kari: Ya te diré como, pero mientras, ¿Almorzamos juntos? -le preguntó-

Tk: Imposible, quede con Mimi. -no quería decepcionarla, pero tenia compromisos previos-

Kari: ¿Y cenar? -le preguntaba con miedo a otro rechazo-

Tk: Los dos solos, ¿no íbamos a cenar todos juntos? -le respondió con otra pregunta-

Kari: Quiero que tengamos cosas solos los dos, momentos de pareja y mas ahora que comenzamos. -era realmente lo que quería y necesitaba, quería romanticismo-

Tk: Vale, pues esta noche cenamos, en tu habitación.-

Kari: Trato echo, dios ahora tengo que esperar, hasta la cena. -estaba algo impaciente-

Los chicos aprovecharon bien la mañana era un día precioso, y mientras la mayoría ya se marcha a las pistas de equis, Mimi fue hacia la habitación de Tk, para decirle una noticia.

* * *

><p>Tk: Hola Mimi,¿ ya estas lista para ir a las pistas?<p>

Mimi: No, -a Tk le sorprendió- Tk me acaba de llamar Marion, los chicos acaban de llegar quieren que los vayamos a buscar. -le explicaba-

Tk: Acaban de llegar, ¿a donde? -Preguntaba-

Mimi: Pareces tonto, a Niseko.

Tk: ¿Pero como sabían que estaríamos aquí? -preguntaba, dado que no lo comprendía-

Mimi: Yo se lo conté a Marion, nunca sospeche que fuesen a venir, pero ahora ya entiendo por que me pregunto en que hotel estábamos y hasta cuando nos quedaríamos. -ato algunos cabos-

Tk: ¿Y no sospechaste nada? -preguntaba-

Mimi: Pues no, de verdad que no. -respondía-

Mimi y Tk, fue para alquilar dos coches, al ser una zona turística, podían conducir con el carnet de conducir europeo, tras ello fueron a buscar a sus amigos franceses.

* * *

><p><em>6 horas antes<em>

Estaban todos los franceses(incluyendo a Mimi y Tk) comiendo en un pequeño restaurante de las afueras de Niseko, y aunque era una situación difícil para Tk, él y Catherine no habían cruzado palabra, pero si habían cruzado muchísimas miradas, Claude, el novio de Catherine, se había dado cuenta de todo y era algo que le estaba molestando muchísimo. Según pasaba el tiempo, Tk y Catherine, fueron hablando cada vez más, pero si profundizar incluso bromeaban. Cosa que hizo que los amigos en común pusiesen muy feliz y viesen la posibilidad de una bonita semana y sin tensiones absurdas. Tras varias horas de charlas y bromas decidieron volver al hotel, para descansar. Los franceses verían solos lo que es Niseko, sin Mimi y Tk, que tenían citas previas.

* * *

><p><em>3 horas antes.<em>

Claude: ¡Ey, rubio! -le dijo al verlo-

Tk: ¿Quieres algo, Claude? -le pregunto viéndolo acalorado-

Claude: Si, que te alejes de Catherine. -le dijo enfadado-

Tk: ¿A que te refieres? -pregunto-

Claude: Ella ya no esta contigo, ahora es mi novia. -le gritaba-

Tk: Ya lo sé, y no tengo interés en ella. -le respondía otra vez-

Claude: Eso no te lo crees ni tu. -bajo el tono, pero se le notaba agresivo-

Tk: Relajate que lo que te digo es verdad. -trataba de explicarse-

Claude: ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?, como te acerques mas a ella, te doy una paliza. -tras la amenaza se alejó-

Kari: ¿Que sucede? -le pregunto preocupada-

Tk: Nada, no paso nada. -trataba de que Kari, no supiese lo que acaba de ocurrir-

Kari: ¿Estabas discutiendo con él? -le preguntaba-

Tk: No, solo me preguntaba donde habia un restaurante italiano. -le respondio-

Kari: Parecia una discusión acalorada. -no sabia si creer a Tk-

Tk: Lo costo entender la ubicación, era muy corto de mente. -se excusaba-

Kari: Cariño no seas malvado. -le habia echo gracia el comentario-

Tk: No soy malvado, solo que me saco de mis casillas. -le dijo-

Kari: Bueno ¿donde estuvistes? -quiso creerse la historia-

Tk: El "almuerzo" con Mimi, se alargo demasiado. -le dijo-

Kari: Si ¿por que? -notaba que escondia algo-

Tk: Cosas nuestras. -le daba largas-

Kari: ¿Me estas esquivando, por algo? -pregunto preocupada-

Tk: No, no, no, Kari. No paso nada cosas nuestras. -le dijo mientras le sonreía-

Kari: ¿Puedo contar con que aparezcas esta noche? -le pregunto, al no haberlo visto en todo él día-

Tk: Si, te prometo que no te fallaré. -le prometía-

Kari: Mas te vale. ¿quieres que hagamos algo? -le preguntaba, ya que quería salir con él-

Tk: ¿Ahora? -le preguntó-

Kari: Si, claro. -le dijo-

Tk: Lo siento, ahora no puedo tengo que irme. -le respondio-

Kari: No me falles esta noche. -le pido-

Tk: Cuenta con que no pienso fallarte. -le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

* * *

><p><em>1 hora y media antes<em>

Tk descansaba en su habitación y escucho como sonaba la puerta, al abrir la puerta vio que estaba Catherine y esta estaba alterada por alguna razón.

Tk: ¿Catherine? ¿Te pasa algo? -le pregunto viéndolo algo triste-

Catherine: Se sincero ¿tienes una nueva novia? -escucho a Mimi decírselo a las amigas y le pregunto directamente-

Tk: Sí. Y si quieres que te sea sincero estoy enamorado. -le dijo, algo que a Catherine le dolió-

Catherine: Enamorado... De verdad... No has esperado mucho. -la insensibilidad de Tk, molesto a Catherine-

Tk: ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó-

Catherine: Deberías haber esperado, hace muy poco que lo dejamos. -estaba muy enfadada-

Tk: Pero tendrás cara, ¿y Claude? -y Tk también se enfado-

Catherine: Eh... No cuenta, yo estoy con él para olvidarte. -se le escapó-

Tk: ¿Como?

Catherine: Nada.

Tk: ¿Es verdad eso que has dicho? -pregunto, la curiosidad le era grande-

Catherine: Tk... ¿no crees que nos precipitamos al dejarlo? -le preguntaba-

Tk: Tal vez, pero ahora tengo a otra persona. -le era sincero, mientras se tranquilizaba-

Catherine: Y yo, pero lo dejo todo por ti. -le dijo-

Tk: Yo no pienso dejarla, y tengo una cita con ella, si puedes marcharte, tengo que ducharme. -la rechazaba mientras era sincero y a Catherine le molestó-

Catherine: No me voy. -le dijo enfadada-

Tk: ¿Como?

Catherine: Hablemos Tk, yo aun te quiero. -estaba desesperada-

Tk: Y yo también... quiero ducharme -se autocorrigio mientras cerro la puerta para ducharse-

Catherine: Esto no acaba así, que lo sepas.

Mientras se duchaba, unos quince minutos después de la discusión con Catherine, Tk escucho como se cerraba la puerta, y al entrar vio sobre la cama la nota y la llave de la habitación de Kari. Por unos segundos sintió angustia de que Kari y Catherine se hubiesen encontrado.

* * *

><p><em>3 minutos antes.<em>

Tk toco la puerta de la habitación, pero como nadie abría uso la llave y entro.

Tk: Kari, esta ahí. -noto como alguien agarro la puerta-

Catherine: ¿Kari? De Cariño en español.

Tk: ¿Que quieres Catherine? -preguntó, algo molesto-

Catherine: Te vi venir hacia aquí, y quise conocerla y ver como es. -la buscaba con la mirada-

Tk: Ahora no esta, por favor vete. -le pidió-

Catherine: ¿Por que? Sabes si me besas me voy. -le dijo-

Tk: Márchate ya, arruinaste nuestra pareja, ahora no me arruines esta. -le pidió-

Catherine: Yo solo te quiero a ti. -Y besó a Tk, sin saber que la tercera en discordia se encontraban entrando por la puerta-

Tk: ¿Que has echo? -le pregunto a la rubia, tan nervioso que se lo pregunto en japones-

Kari: No, ¿que has echo tú? -lo habia visto todo, y se sentía muy dolida, lo habia dejado todo por él y el le pagaba así, tras ello salio corriendo hacia la habitación mientras lloraba-

Tk: ¡KARI! -le gritó mientras intento salir tras ella, pero un mano le sujeto y cuando se dio la vuelta recibió un beso de la rubia- Ya has echo bastante, dejame ir a buscarla.

Catherine: Estoy embarazada. -En ese instante el mundo paro para Tk, esa noticia cambio en mundo y todo en 24 horas-

* * *

><p><span>Próximo capitulo<span>:

**Capitulo 11: Afrontando errores involuntarios**

En el próximo capitulo, Tk tendrá que enfrentarse a Kari y Catherine, y en ninguno de los casos será un plato de buen gusto para él.

* * *

><p>Gracias una vez más por vuestros reviews y sobretodo por seguir leyendo este fic.<p>

Bueno solo quiero comentarles que tardaré un poco en subir proximo capitulo, he tenido que borrar los 2 capitulo que tenia escrito por que no me gustaba, y he tenido que reescribir este capitulo 2 o 3 veces, hasta que me gusto como quedo.

Esto capitulo fue inspirado en aquel maravilloso _capítulo 20 de la 3ªtemporada de Dawson Crece, El Día Más Largo. _


	11. Afrontando errores involuntarios

Primero antes de todo, quiero pedir perdon por la larguisima tardanza, retomo 6 meses despues esta historia. Gracias a todos los que la leyeron desde el principio, y como yo deciden retomarlas. Al igual que a los nuevos que deciden leer este fic.

Luego no volverán a pasar 6 meses entre capitulos, y no ire a terminar la historia rápida, sino que seguira al mismo ritmo que tenia antes(1 o 2 capitulos semanales). Bueno paso al nuevo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Afrontando errores involuntarios<strong>

Tras recibir la noticia Tk, se marcho no era capaz de afrontar lo sucedido con Catherine y con Kari.

* * *

><p>Inicio del flashback<p>

Catherine: Estoy embarazada.

Tk: ¿Pero como?

Catherine: … -no le dio ningún tipo de respuestas-

Tk: ¿De cuanto estas...?

Catherine: Te quiero, vuelve conmigo.

Tk: ¿De cuantos estas embarazada? -le volvía a preguntar-

Catherine: Regresa conmigo, por favor.

Tk: ¿De cuantos estas embarazada? -le preguntaba por tercera vez-

Catherine: ¿No me crees?, nunca pensé que eras así. -salio corriendo y se alejo de Tk, que no hizo ni la intención de seguirla-

Fin del flashback

* * *

><p>Inicio del flashback<p>

Tk, tras lo que le había contado Catherine, no sabia que hacer, ni tan siquiera sabia si era el momento de estar con Kari, pero eso se resolvió cuando se cruzaron en los pasillos del hotel.

Tk: Kari, Kari -la sujeto por el brazo- ¿Kari podemos hablar?

Kari: ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿de que besabas a otra chica?

Tk: No fue así.

Kari: ¿Entonces, como fue Tk? ¿como fue?

Tk: Entre a tu habitación y ella entro por detrás, yo no la había visto y cuando le pedí que se fuera, me besó, justo cuando entrabas.

Kari: ¿Y por que no viniste antes a contármelo? ¿Buscaba una excusa? Busca una buena esa no me vale.

Tk: Pero es verdad, es que me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Kari: ¿Como? ¿es tuyo?

Tk: Eso creo, pero ella no me lo aseguro.

Kari: Dejame, no me vuelvas a buscar. -y se marchó-

Tk: Kari, te quiero. -le grito y ella se viró-

Kari: ¿Me quieres? No uses esa carta, guardate ese amor para tu hijo.

Tk: ¿Pero Kari?

Kari: Dejame, por favor

Fin del flashbak

* * *

><p>Tk llego a Tokio varios días antes que el resto, tras varios días más y después del regreso de todos, Tk se reunió con su hermano para hablar de lo sucedido.<p>

Matt: Por fin nos vemos hermanito.

Tk: Tenia mucho que pensar.

Matt: Desde que te fuiste de Niseko, no habíamos hablado.

Tk: …

Matt: Bueno quiero agradecerte.

Tk: ¿Agradecerme?¿por que?

Matt: Se que te han dado ganas de regresar a Francia.

Tk: No te podía hacer eso.

Matt: Gracias, igual ¿que haría sin mi padrino varios días antes de mi boda?

Tk: Ya solo te quedan 2 días de soltería, ¿nervioso?

Matt: No estoy deseoso. - le respondió de forma muy sincera-

Tk: Me alegro escucharte decirlo, con esa voz.

Matt: ¿Vendrás a mi despedida de soltero?

Tk: Prefiero no participar. ¿Lo entiendes? -le dijo temeroso-

Matt: Por supuesto. Sabes algo de Catherine.

Tk: Sigue con Claude, esta con Mimi conociendo Tokio, y las afueras.

Matt: ¿Claude?

Tk: Su novio, y no es que me moleste que tenga novio, me molesta que Claude le dijo a Mimi que se haría cargo de mi hijo.

Matt: ¿Te molesta?

Tk: Si esta embarazada, me haré cargo.

Matt: ¿Que harás con Kari?

Tk: No puedo pensar en eso, en 10 días me vuelvo a Francia.

Matt: Si... -eso le dolió mucho a Matt, no deseaba volver a estar alejado de su hermano, aunque por ese momento de despedida pasaban casi una vez al año- Pero... ¿estas enamorado?

Tk: Sabes, si vas a ser padre tu hijo debe ser lo primero.

Matt: Me alegro verte tan maduro, pero me apena mucho que no quieras pensar en ti,

Tk: ¿A que te refieres?

Matt: Aunque seas padre piensa un poco a ti.

Tk: Sabes que si viviésemos en la misma ciudad, o en tan solo en el mismo país tendríamos una opción. Pero no vivimos ni en el mismo continente,

Matt: De acuerdo, pero piensa un poco en ti, si no es Kari, será otra.

Tk: Ya lo se.

Matt: ¿que vas ha hacer hoy?

Tk: He quedado para cenar con Catherine, intentaré hablar con Kari antes de la boda.

Matt: Espero, que tengas suerte.

Tk: Bueno dejemos ha hablar de mi, que tienes planeado para esta noche, en tu despedida de soltero.

Matt y Tk siguieron hablando durante su almuerzo, Matt intento dar todo el animo posible tenia muchas cosas que solucionar en su vida, había cometido algunos errores de forma involuntaria.

* * *

><p>De camino a cenar con Catherine Tk y Kari, se encuentran.<p>

Tk: Kari. -le dijo al verla-

Kari: Tk, ¿cuanto te queda en el país?

Tk: 10 días.

Kari: Pues hagamos una cosa, estoy feliz por habernos reencontrado, y aunque me costo muy relación con Hiroshi, no me arrepiento. Pero tu te iras en 10 días y que haré yo.

Tk: Ya Kari, pero eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Y en 4 días es la boda, quiero que podamos estar juntos en la celebración sin sentirnos incómodos.

Kari: Estoy de acuerdo, ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

Tk: Si, por supuesto.

Kari: Quiero que me prometas algo.

Tk: ¿el que?

Kari: Aunque regreses a Francia, mantengamos el contacto. Ya sea por teléfono o por correo.

Tk: De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Ya al llegar al restaurante, a Tk, le sorprendió que la mese fuese para 3 personas, pero le sorprendió aun más que Catherine, se presentase con Claude.<p>

Tk: Hola Catherine. -miro a Claude- Claude.

Catherine: Tk, ¿como estas? -Claude solo lo miraba-

Tk: Tenemos que hablar del bebe, ¿de cuanto estas?

Catherine: No te interesa.

Tk: ¿A que te refieres?

Catherine: Quiero que el padre de mi hijo este conmigo.

Tk: No seas antigua si es hijo mio, es responsabilidad mía.

Catherine: No quiero que seas el padre.

Tk: Pero de que coño estas hablando.

Claude: Que no seras el padre.

Tk: Cállate, estoy hablando con ella.

Catherine: Tu me dejaste embarazada, pero no seras el padre.

Tk: ¿Entonces quien será el padre?

Claude: Yo seré el padre.

Tk: Cierra la puta boca.

Claude: Por que, tu te acotases con ella no significa que vaya a ser el padre.

Tk: No pienso dejar que lo críes sin mi,

Catherine: No lo voy a permitir.

Tk: ¿Entonces por que me lo contaste?

Claude: Relájate amiguito.

Catherine: Vámonos Claude, no tenemos nada más que hablar.

* * *

><p>Tras mucho pensarlo fue a ver a Catherine, y espero a ver que Claude, y toco la puerta de la habitación de hotel donde estaba Catherine.<p>

Catherine: Claude ¿que te olvidaste ahora? -dijo mientras abría la puerta-

Tk: Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Catherine: No seras el padre, por mucho que digas. -Tk la beso-

Tk: Quiero que estemos juntos con nuestro hijo.

Catherine: ¿De verdad? ¿y Claude?

Tk: Solo me interesa mi hijo... -dejo una pausa y continuo- y tú. -aunque no era verdad, el quería ser el padre de su hijo, fuese cual fuese el precio-

Catherine: ¿De verdad? -esto la puso muy feliz-

Se volvieron a besar, pero de repente sonó la puerta-

Catherine: ¿Quien es? -dijo alterada-

Claude: Yo.

Catherine: Tk, escondete en el armario, yo lo llevaré al baño, para que salgas.

Tk: Pero... -Catherine le interrumpió-

Catherine: Tranquilo, yo mañana lo dejo y podremos volver a estar juntos, e iremos a la boda juntos. -a Tk, no le hizo demasiada gracia la idea-

* * *

><p><span>Próximo capitulo<span>:

**Capitulo 12: La boda**

Por fin llega la tan esperada boda entre Matt y Sora, pero no todo es alegria, sobretodo para Kari, que se encuentra con que Tk y la madre de su hijo vuelven a estar juntos, y eso no es una noticia que a Kari y a Tk le haga feliz. Tk se entera de un cotilleo, y Mimi se entera de otro cotilleo.


	12. La boda

**La boda**

Matt estaba muy nervioso con la boda, y para distraerse se fue a buscar a Tk, necesitaba hablar con alguien de los nervios de la boda, además no le importaría saber como estaba su hermano pequeño.

Hoy es el día. -Le recordaba Tk, a su hermano-

Si, por fin ha llegado. -Matt, contesto con nerviosismo más que evidente-

¿Nervioso? -preguntaba Tk-

Hoy, si muchísimo, -respondía Matt- Menos mal que has podido estar aquí. -le decía a su hermano pequeño-

Yo me alegro aun más. -le decía Tk con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

Así tiempo que no estábamos, papa, mama, tu y yo en el mismo sitio. -reflexionaba Matt en voz alta- Parece que es un día importante. -le bromea a su hermano-

Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas encontrado el amor. -le seguía con la broma, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido entre el y Kari, y ahora Catherine-

Tu también lo encontrarás. -le replico a su hermano-

A día de hoy lo dudo. -respondía con voz triste, Tk-

No digas eso. -le pedía Matt a su hermano-

Bueno, vamos a pensar en ti, hoy eres protagonista. -le comentaba Tk a Matt-

Como me gusta ser el gran protagonista del día. -a Matt se le notaba muy nervioso-

¿Gran protagonista?, solo protagonista. -le comentaba Tk-

¿A que te refieres? -pregunto con sorpresa Matt-

Hermano, la gran protagonista de una boda siempre es la novia. -le explico Tk, mientras se reía-

* * *

><p>Y esa es Sora, ¿verdad? -Matt lo decía con una voz, de broma y juego entre hermanos-<p>

Dímelo tu. -Tk y Matt, se reían, aunque fue una broma estúpida, sirvió para desestresar a su hermano- Por cierto, llevaré a Catherine. -le contó a su hermano-

¿Seguro? -le preguntando sabiendo que a su hermano no le apetecía-

Espero que no te parezca mal. -le dijo a Matt-

Tranquilo, esperemos que la decisión no afecte a nadie. -Matt animaba a su hermanito-

Espero, que Kari sepa entenderlo. -realmente Tk, lo esperaba y deseaba-

Mientras Sora esta en su casa preparándose, siendo ayudada por Kari, ya que Mimi se retrasa, algo poco común en ella.

Pequeña, ¿como estas? -le preguntaba la novia, a su amiga-

Mejor, pero sabes, duele y mucho. -Kari, pensaba que todo estaba muy reciente, cosa que así era-

No es culpa tuya. -le dijo Sora a Kari-

Ya, pero aun así, me veo herida en por este fuego que yo no he provocado. -estaba realmente triste, con este asunto-

Es posible que venga con Catherine. -le advertía Sora-

¿Esta con ella? -pregunto, había intentando mantenerse alejada, y no escuchar nada, aunque realmente le interesaba-

Según Matt, esta con ella. -le contaba Sora-

¿De verdad? -pregunto, esperando una respuesta más acorde a lo que ella quería escuchar-

Solo por que ella, le dio un ultimátum con ella y su hijo, o sin ninguno. -Sora, le contaba lo que le había contado Matt, aunque su futuro marido, le pidió que no lo contase-

Que arpía. -Kari, tras insultarla, de la manera más débil que podía, se quedo pensativa-

Pues sí. -Sora le dio la razón, en ese comentario-

¿Y Mimi? -pregunto Kari, se le hacia muy raro que Mimi aun no estuviese por allí-

No lo se, es raro. -ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que Mimi no estaba-

¿Que estará haciendo? -se preguntaba Kari, tendrían que esperar a que llegase, y esta le contase, si quiere contar algo-

* * *

><p>La boda ya había comenzado y poco a poco iban llegando los invitados al acontecimiento, pero aun no habían echo acto de presencia ni el novio, y ni mucho menos la novia, pero el momento álgido fue cuando entraron por la puerta el hermano del novio y su nueva novia, y futura madre de su hijo o hija.<p>

Que bien una boda japonesa. -dijo la francesa, al llegar al lugar del evento-

No se si hice bien en traerte. -comento Tk-

¿Por esa niña? -pregunta Catherine, por Kari-

No...-titubeo un poco tras la respuesta- bueno sí. -decidió serle sincero-

¿Sigues prendido de ella? -preguntaba, aunque no quería saber la respuesta-

No, hay mucha historia detrás. -esta vez Tk, si le mintió-

La conoces de 3 días. -le comentaba Catherine, Tk no le había cotada toda esa historia, aunque le había contado una sobre una chica que dejo en Japón de pequeño-

¿3 días? -susurro, mientras se echaba a reír-

¿Dijiste algo? -Catherine pregunto al no haber escuchado bien, el susurro-

No, no, vamos a buscar un sitio. -Tk, decidió ir a sentarse y no esta de pie, ya que muchos de los invitados les estaban mirando-

¿Se diferencia algo estas bodas, a las europeas? -pregunto Catherine-

Pues que nos pasamos todo el tiempo bebiendo sake. -le explico Tk-

Pero eso también pasa en la europeas, hay mucho alcohol después de la boda. -no entendía a que se refería el padre de su hijo-

Pero en este caso no es después, sino durante. -le comento Tk, a la embarazada-

Vaya, como les gusta esa bebida. -reflexiono la francesa-

Tranquila, ya se que no puedes beber. -le dijo Tk a Catherine-

¿Por que? -preguntaba sorprendida-

Estas embarazada, no puedes tomar alcohol. -le comentaba, mientras se sentaban-

Es cierto, vaya no me acordaba. -ambos se rieron, tras ellos Catherine soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad-

* * *

><p>Mientras al otro lado de la sala.<p>

¿Que te pasa amiga? -pregunto Yolei a Kari-

La trajo. -dijo mientras miraba al frente, tratando de no mirarles ni a Tk, si a la madre de su hijo-

Ya lo sabias. -le dijo Yolei-

Pero esperaba que no. -le replico Kari-

Tranquila, Ken y yo estamos para apoyarte, en lo que necesites. -Yolei le mostraba su lealtad a su amiga-

Miralo encima me esta mirando. -dijo mientras miraba a Tk, que estaba de pie junto a su nueva pareja-

Tranquila, esto todo culpa de esa fresca que se dejo embarazar. -le recordaba Yolei-

Bueno, hoy me emborracharé y buscaré alguien para olvidarme de Tk. -pensaba Kari en voz alta-

¿Y quien será? -preguntaba Yolei-

No sé, un amigo de Matt o tal vez de Sora. Que decida el destino. -le decía Kari, mientras se hacia la interesante-

Y el alcohol. -ambas se rieron-

Mejor el alcohol, no le dejamos decidir. -le comentaba Kari, alguna mala experiencia habían vivido por culpa del alcohol-

Pues entonces el alcohol, no, entonces que decida el destino. -decía Yolei-

¿Y como lo hacemos? -pregunto Kari integrada-

El primero que entre por la puerta. -le dijo Yolei-

Vale. -respondió Kari, le gustaba la idea de Yolei-

¿Quien será? -esperaron un poco y como si el destino quisiese reírse de ellas, apareció un chico entrando solo por la puerta-

No, ese no, seguro que ese no. -dijo Kari, al ver al hombre que entro por la puerta-

* * *

><p>La boda por fin había acabado, Matt y Sora ya estaban casados, y estaban todos celebrándolos con una gran fiesta. Kari quería marcharse a casa, pero Yolei lo evito, pero tras un buen rato, o mas bien horas, Yolei se había ido a bailar con Ken, en la zona donde todos bailaban y Kari, se quedo sola, pero aunque no quisiera observaba a Tk, Catherine se marchaba y beso a Tk, a Kari eso la mato por dentro, quería ir a por él, pero a la vez se decía que no, intento acercarse pero se freno, al ver Tk se acerco a Mimi.<p>

Se un rumor. -le dijo Tk a Mimi-

¿Sobre quien? -le pregunto la chica intrigada-

Una pareja, o amantes, todavía no lo se. -le comentaba entre susurros-

¿Quienes son? -preguntaba Mimi, era muy cotilla-

El es un policía y ella una empresaria de éxito. -le comento-

¿A que te refieres, Tk? -pregunto, ya no le hacia tan gracia-

No se, el chico con el que esta compartiendo piso, me dijo que anoche no durmió en casa. -le comentaba como se entero-

¿Que le hizo pensar a ese chico que estaba ella con el policía? -trataba de dar vueltas al asunto-

Él la llamo al móvil, que ella se dejo en casa. Y un mensaje que él sin querer leyó. -Tk, seguía explicando esa manera "casual" con la que se entero-

Seguro que sin querer. -le respondió Mimi un poco enfadada-

Dile a la empresaria, que vaya con el policía. -le comentaba Tk a su mejor amiga, entre risas-

Eres malo, luego iré a ver a las chicas al hotel. -le decía, para que el volviese solo a casa-

Vale de acuerdo, pero todavía no me has dicho que no. -le decía, haber si le contaba algo-

No extiendas el rumor. -le pido Mimi a su amigo-

Vale, pero tu me tiene que contar mucho. -ambos se sonreían, prácticamente se reían, mientras que Mimi se alejaba, y Kari se acercaba-

¿Te estas riendo de mi? -le pregunto Kari a Tk, muy enfadada-

¿Pero que dices? -le respondió el chico muy sorprendido-

¿Por que la trajiste? -pregunto Kari, sobre Catherine-

Lo siento, pero es la madre de mi hijo.-Tk, intentaba mantener la calma, y no montar un espectáculo, en la celebración post-boda de su hermano-

No piensa en mi, que me duele. -le dijo Kari llorando-

¿Y te crees que a mi no me duele? -pregunto Tk-

No seas injusto. -le pidió Kari a Tk-

No sea injusto yo, eres tu quien viniste a echarme pelear, y no me hablaste durante las dos ultimas semanas antes de irme a Japón, han sido 8 años que llevo pensando como quieres despedirme de ti, que te hubiese dicho, si te hubiese besado. -pese a que intentaba contenerse, parecía que no lo conseguía-

Eso me da igual, has vuelto solo para hacerme daño. -le dijo Kari, de forma muy injusta con Tk-

Pero, ¿por que echas la culpa de todo? -le pregunto Tk, mientras intentaba que se calmase-

Perdona, esto no es culpa tuya, hay mas gente que no me hubiese gustado mucho ver. -pese a que estaba llorando, sabia que Tk no era el culpable, la visita del chico destinado, había puesto muy nerviosa-

Kari, por favor, habla conmigo. -le pidió Tk, mientras que Kari, se marchaba-

Ahora no me apetece. -se freno para responder, y luego salio hacia la calle, y Tk, se quedo mirándola, sin saber que hacer, le dolía mucho ver a Kari así-

* * *

><p>Kari, tras la pequeña discusión con Tk, estaba fuera, intentando encender un cigarrillo, mientras el chico "destinado" de la boda, salio de la celebración y se acerco a Kari.<p>

Parece que no sabes encender ese cigarrillo. -le dijo ese chico a Kari-

Hiroshi, sabes que no fumo. -le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

¿Y que haces con ese cigarro? -preguntaba el policía-

Ni idea, estoy nerviosa. -le respondía, se le notaba muy nerviosa y triste-

¿Y tu chico que hacia con otra chica? -le preguntaba Hiroshi a Kari-

Es la madre de su bebe. -le explico-

¿Tiene un hijo? -pregunto Hiroshi-

No, esta embarazada. -le seguía explicando Kari, buscando algo de consuelo-

Y se acabo, me dejas para que te dejen. -Hiroshi había comprendido bien la historia-

Bueno, me arriesgue y perdí. -Kari le respondió-

Jodete. -le grito mientras se reía-

¿Como? -Kari, se sorprendió por ver a Hiroshi tratarla sí-

Te lo mereces, no me respetaste y ahora te quedas sola. -le dijo disfrutando de ese momento-

Pero... -Kari, no se creía ese momento-

Vine a ver como te va, y ahora veo que estas fatal y me alegro. -le seguía gritando, de forma muy alocada-

No seas... -le intentaba pedir Kari, pero Hiroshi le interrumpió-

¿Que no sea que? Después de los que me hiciste, solo puedes aguantarte. -le gritaba, pero bajo la voz al ver que alguien salia-

Hiroshi. -entonces salio Tai, y se acerco-

Me voy, espero no volver a verte nunca. -Kari, se quedo paralizada, nunca se espero que Hiroshi la tratara así, mientras este se marcho hacia su coche-

¿Que paso? -preguntaba Tai, al ver a su hermana llorando-

Esta dolido y quiso reírse de mi. -Kari le explico a su hermano-

¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Tai aunque se notaba que no-

Sí. -Kari mentía a su hermano-

Hablare con él, cuando nos veamos en el trabajo. -Tai, estaba enfadado con Hiroshi-

Por favor, hermano no. -le pedia a su hermano, no quería que su hermano se viese envuelto en una pelea por ella-

Kari... -no sabia que hacer-

No, mejor vamos para dentro. -se seco las lagrimas, agarro a su hermano y fueron hacia la puerta, para volver a entrar-

¿Estas bien? -Kari, asintió con la cabeza- ¿seguro? -Kari volvió a asentir- Pues vamos -y los dos hermanos Yagami, entraron a la celebración-

* * *

><p>Horas mas tarde en un hotel, Mimi se acerco para hablar con sus amigas que se marchaban en dos días, pero la cosa parece que no fue muy bien, Mimi discutía con varias de sus amigas, parece que la razón de esa discusión es algo que escucho, ¿De que se trataría?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Próximo capitulo<span>:

**Capitulo 13:** **Cuando es tu mundo el que no te permite ser feliz**

¿De que se habra enterardo Mimi?¿A quien afectará? Mimi buscará que la verdad salga a la luz. ¿Kari y Tk tendran alguna opcion de volver juntos? Muchas son las respuesta por resolver en el próximo capitulo. A Tk y a Mimi le queda muy poco por Japón.

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, y este capitulo.<p>

Gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
